


В твоих руках, любовь моя...

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, irizka2, Ангелы, Демоны, Изнасилование, Кинки / Фетиши, Магический реализм, Пытки, Религиозные темы и мотивы, Серая мораль, вымышленная религия, драма, жестокость, мистика, насилие, омегаверс, открытый финал, романтика, экшн, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:NC-17Размер:миди, ~28907 словМетки:Магический реализм, Демоны, Ангелы, Открытый финал, Религиозные темы и мотивы, Пытки, Серая мораль, Насилие, Изнасилование, Кинки / Фетиши, Романтика, Драма, Мистика, Экшн, Hurt/Comfort, Омегаверс, Жестокость, Элементы гета, Вымышленная религияОписание:Ифриты по своей природе ленивые бездельники, обжоры и извращенцы, разбалованные легкой добычей на Земле, живут праздно и беззаботно. Но мир не так прост, как кажется.Предупреждения:альтернативная религия и богохульство, насилие, изнасилование, открытый финал, пытки, серая мораль, смерть основных персонажей (это именно оно), жестокостьРабота написана для fandomWTF Omegaverse 2020
Kudos: 3





	В твоих руках, любовь моя...

##  **1) Глава первая**

— Ты бы изменил все, если бы у тебя была такая возможность?

Димас перевел взгляд на Азира, скользнул по густым темным усам и серой коже и с грохотом отставил от себя пустой стакан.

— Нет.

Колокольчик за ним звякнул, двери в бар закрылись. Димас вытряхнул сигарету из пачки и закурил. Ночь выдалась холодная, пальцы сразу озябли, но домой идти не хотелось. Там слишком спокойно и тихо, а Димас скучал по веселой жизни дорогих клубов в столице Ифрита. После пойла, что варил Азир, кровь стучала в висках и тянуло на приключения. И чтобы все закончилось яркой вспышкой или кровавой оргией.

Он вздохнул, отбросил окурок и сел на байк. Инге, несомненно, заметит, если он увлечется и начнет калечить. Несомненно, явится и...

Димас его не боялся. Был уверен, что у Инге кишка тонка проткнуть его сердце и развеять прах по ветру. Или хотя бы лишить духовного оружия, чтобы Димас стал медленно загибаться от вытекающей из раны в теле энергии, пока кристалл не восстановится естественным путем. И все же что-то останавливало от убийств и насилия. Возможно, сдерживающие ифритов законы, а может, жизнь среди людей бок о бок с малаком, или, как его называли люди, ангелом, плохо на него влияла.

Инге на всех ифритов плохо влиял. Он их убивал за любую оплошность и запугал до дрожи, так что почти двадцатитысячное войско вздрагивало от одного его имени. Димас усмехнулся своим мыслям. Войско — громко сказано. Брошенная на Земле солдатня, кучка отбросов, почти лишенная сил и способностей. В Ванкувере их действительно осталось много. Тут закрывался последний портал и все спешили к нему, надеясь успеть, прежде чем маркизы отрежут путь домой. Но порталы захлопнулись раньше, чем они туда добрались, и вот теперь запертые, брошенные и никому не нужные воины Ифрита прозябали на отсталой Земле.

Его подрезал ярко-красный автомобиль, мчащийся на запрещенной скорости, из окон слышались радостные вопли и громкая музыка. Хороший квартал, рядом с грузовыми портами всегда было весело. Димас любил места, где отбросы общества предавались низменным желаниям. Объехав пьяную компанию, он свернул в подворотню рядом с разбитой вывеской борделя. Знал, где найти заблудшую душу, чтобы поживиться и немного поиграть.

С моря подуло холодом, запах мазута и гнилой тины подгонял к действиям. Димас бросил байк напротив черного входа портового клуба. Повесил магическую обманку, скрывающую настоящий вид. В таком месте не посмотрят на полицейский номер и даже на наклейку пламени Ифрита — спиздят и потом ищи-свищи. Скинул куртку и расстегнул тяжелый браслет дорогих часов.

Встряхнулся, разминая плечи и шею, чуть напряг зрение, заставляя работать инстинкты, и потянул горький воздух носом.

Охота.

Димас обожал охотиться, выслеживать испуганную жертву и доводить ее до безумия. Это то немногое, чем могла порадовать примитивная, лишенная магии и удовольствия Земля.

Запах повел по следу. Димас крутил головой, разгребая вонь улиц и брызги человеческих эмоций. Выбрал самые яркие, уже готовые к пожиранию, бередящие душу и подталкивающие к убийствам. И рванул вперед. Невероятная скорость помогла преодолеть расстояние за считанные секунды. Он буквально из ниоткуда возник перед ночной бабочкой, схватил ее грубо, но несильно и потянул к себе, угрожающе рыча.

Та завопила, дернулась в сторону и побежала в направление пирса. Димас облизнулся. Запах ее страха разогрел кровь. Он не спешил, загоняя ее, запугивая еще сильнее, и временами толкал на землю, чтобы с наслаждением вдохнуть ее ужас. Очередной поворот, и проститутка забилась в истошной истерике, наткнувшись на тупик. Димас подошел к ней медленно, неспешно чеканя шаг и втягивая полной грудью ее эмоции. На ходу скидывая человеческое обличье и представая красивым, мощным гуманоидным существом с большими и острыми рогами, поднимающимися спиралями в небо, тяжелыми кожистыми крыльями, чуть серой кожей и сияющим красным глазами.

— Демон! — заорала она, и Димас гомерически рассмеялся, вводя ее в трепетный ужас.

Ифритов звали демонами. И он был старший, сильнейший из оставшихся на Земле после разгромного поражения. Третий эшелон, солдат Рид, приближенный к Маркизу Фиару, вхожий в ложе Великого Герцога. У Димаса там, на Ифрите, было все — почет, власть, состояние. А на Земле приходилось работать криминалистом в полицейском участке и восполнять запасы энергии с запуганных проституток.

Девица, осипнув, грохнулась в обморок, и Димас отпустил ее тело. Облизнувшись, собрал налет сладких эмоций на губах, расправил плечи и пошевелил фантомными, скрытыми от материального мира крыльями. Тело жаждало полета, настоящей силы и ублажения. Хотелось рыкнуть и впиться в мясо смертной зубами, хотелось тянуть ее кровь и вбиваться в мягкую плоть окаменевшим членом. Димас не ограничивал свои желания там, в ставшем теперь недостижимом доме. На Земле Инге запрещал насилие и полеты.

— Сука! — тихо завыл он, пряча эмоции под плотную шкуру человеческого облика.

После насыщения и всплеска силы по телу медленно разливалось тепло. Как наркотическое опьянение, оно захватывало сначала голову, потом позвоночник, руки, ноги. Димас присел на грязный асфальт рядом с бессознательной шлюхой, подпер подбородок кулаком, позволяя неге укутывать в сон. Насильно выдернутые чувства кормили слабо, зато кайф от них был в сотни раз ярче, хотелось погрузиться в транс и застыть на пару дней каменной горгульей.

Перед глазами разбегались разноцветные точки и блики, всполохи прошлого веселья и горячие руки на своих чреслах. Когда отец устраивал оргии, собиралась вся элита, и Димасу временами удавалось соблазнить ищущего развлечений омегу. На Ифрите омеги сводили с ума одним лишь взглядом, от них текли слюнки и становилось трудно дышать. Порочные, холеные, идеальные представители расы казались недостижимыми и невообразимо прекрасными. Омег на Ифрите осталось мало, они доставались лишь лучшим.

Димас судорожно вздохнул. Прогоняя наваждение, поднялся на ноги, отталкивая завалившееся на него тело шлюхи. Среди землян не было омег, вообще ни одного. Люди делились на мужчин и женщин, но даже самая обольстительная, самая изящная представительница хомо не могла сравниться с оставленными в прошлой жизни красавчиками.

Нужно было собираться и ехать домой. Время перевалило за полночь, завтра новый рабочий день, а Димасу нравилось высыпаться. Одна из слабостей, такая же, как любовь к вкусной еде и развратным красивым омегам с текущими задницами и обольстительными улыбками.

Байк пришлось припарковать на улице. В многоквартирном доме, где он снимал жилье, подземная парковка заполнялась уже к восьми. Лифт дребезжал, дверной замок заел. Димаса бесила Земля, бесило, что нужно разыгрывать из себя обычного человека, пусть даже все и каждый знали об его сути. Приходилось работать и содержать семью. Довольствоваться малым: не убивать, не насиловать, не наслаждаться своим бессмертием и могуществом. Множество «не» и бытовых обязанностей.

В прихожей его встретила Анна, симпатичная девочка, молодая и умненькая — послушница в небольшом церковном приходе рядом с домом. Она следила за детьми и помогала по хозяйству. Поймав его взгляд, она стрельнула глазами, заигрывая, и Димас подарил ей улыбку, от которой земные женщины начинали течь. Анна еще не принесла обет Стражам, и хотя верила яростно и страстно, дьявольские чары Димаса лишали ее здравомыслия.

— Майкл и Наби еще не уснули, ждут вас, — с придыханием произнесла она и попыталась положить ему ладонь на грудь.

Димас перехватил ее за кисть, чуть подтолкнул, направляя к двери. Инге запретил соблазнять девчонку и пользоваться ее слабостями. Димас обходил ее стороной.

— Инге где? — спросил он строго. Отсутствие мужа всегда раздражало. Димас хотел, чтобы Инге ждал его дома.

— Сказал, вызвали по работе, — облизывая губы, прошептала Анна, — его нет, и нескоро вернется...

— Спасибо, отправляйся домой, деньги передам отцу Отису, — холодно отчитался он и, не обращая более на девушку внимания, направился в детскую.

Мальчишки тут же вскочили, кинулись к ногам. Майкл вцепился в пояс и довольно зашипел, подтягивая себя хвостом, а Наби ткнулся лбом в коленку и захныкал обиженно. Пришлось подхватить их на руки, чмокнуть обоих в щеки и запихнуть под одеяло. Наби не хотел отпускать, уцепился за ладонь и упрашивал посидеть рядом, пока не уснет. У сына были белые волосы, как молоко, и обжигали, когда Димас к ним прикасался. Наби — омега и настолько хорошенький, что у Димаса в горле перехватывало, от мысли, что его сына может кто-то обидеть. Майклу проще, он как дикий зверек всегда легко справлялся с любой проблемой. У него уже росли рожки, а длиннющий хвост приходилось приучать скрывать под человеческим обликом. Но Майкл ленился, поэтому Инге то и дело поправлял Анне воспоминания.

Рядом с ним дети быстро успокоились, Майкл засопел, раскидав руки и ноги по покрывалу, Наби спал, сжимая его пальцы и свернувшись в комок. Димас поправил им одеяльца, поцеловал на прощание и бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь. Дети — его маленькая отрада, радость, о которой он не признавался никому, даже себе. Его чудесные чертенок и ангелочек, ради чьего благополучия он продолжал работать и подчиняться установленным правилам.

Из кухни приятно пахло сдобой, Димас не нуждался в физической пище, но хорошая еда доставляла удовольствие вкусовым рецепторам, а Димас не хотел отказывать себе хотя бы в такой радости. Холодильник ломило от деликатесов, Димас нагреб полную тарелку и сверху горкой доложил булочек. Анна отлично готовила, и только за это он бы трахнул ее и не прикончил.

От еды разморило и потянуло в сон, Димас забрался с ногами на диван, включил развлекательную программу. Праздность, насыщение. Не хватало только секса. Когда хлопнула входная дверь, он уже задремал. В нос сразу ударил запах усталости, горелой плоти и чужой боли. Инге ранили, вряд ли серьезно, но это вызвало бешеную злость, которую непонятно куда было направить.

— Я дома, — тихо произнес Инге, входя в гостиную и замирая на пороге. Вид у него действительно был потрепанный, возможно, противников было несколько, а может, встретился кто-то из остатков четвертого эшелона. Не важно, кому хватило дурости пойти против законов: если они посмели дать сдачи, значит, уже превратились в пыль.

Инге ударился затылком, когда Димас с силой толкнул его к стене и прижался к губам в поцелуе. Эмоции Инге чувствовались на коже, ощущались каждой клеточкой, вызывая приятную дрожь. Боль впитывалась пальцами, но хотелось еще большего, выдавить из него крик и насытиться ярким всплеском силы. Димас сжал ему горло, второй рукой рванул штаны, зацепив края раны, и Инге тихо вскрикнул. Он не пытался сдерживаться, открывался, намеренно позволяя брать все, что Димас так сильно хотел. И удовольствие от его покорности и податливости разжигало дикое животное безумие.

Димас дотащил мужа до спальни, удерживая за горло, вдавил в кровать и с наслаждением смотрел, как он задыхается. Эмоции били по рецепторам, тело наполнялось силой. Чувства Инге насыщали лучше, чем сотня распотрошенных людей. Димас мог питаться только от него, но однообразие утомляло. Он запустил пальцы в обожженный бок, сдавил с силой, вдыхая крики, и, раздвинув ему ноги, резко вошел в его тело. Совокупление и боль, истинное наслаждение своим превосходством, пусть даже он подсознательно знал, что Инге намного сильнее.

Инге никогда не сопротивлялся, с ним можно было поступать как угодно плохо. Тот всегда возвращался домой. Приходил к нему, отдавался и смотрел на Димаса с присущей только малакам нежностью. Всепрощением. И жалостью. Инге его жалел. Всегда жалел и сострадал опустошающей его скуке, проявляя участие и заботу в ответ на жестокость и злость.

Из полуприкрытых глаз катились слезы, подсвеченные синим от его яркой радужки, Димас слизнул одну, урча от наслаждения. Кровь внутри кипела от избытка силы, но он продолжал тянуть эмоции из Инге и жестко его трахать. Впитывал их с яростью, с такой жадностью, что будь Инге обычным человеком, уже бы заживо сгнил. Но Инге только вздрагивал при особенно жестких толчках, всхлипывал от тянущей боли и даже не сопротивлялся. Димас кончил в него с довольным рыком, привычно вонзил заострившиеся зубы в плечо, чтобы почувствовать кровь на губах, почувствовать его боль и страх и вдохнуть в себя смесь удовольствия и трепетных эмоций. Опустившись рядом с ним на постель, он перевел дыхание, а потом, приподнявшись, коснулся своим лбом его.

Инге все еще дрожал, похолодевший от истощения, он казался слабым и беспомощным. Димас поделился с ним силами, самой крохой, парой капель благодарности и сожаления, и Инге тут же задышал спокойнее. Эмоции, отданные добровольно, насыщали в сотни раз сильнее. Но Димас так и не научился принимать. Только отбирать, вырывать, жестко и грязно. Потому приходилось питаться по старинке, а Инге хватало короткого мысленного «спасибо».

— В порядке? — поинтересовался он дежурно, садясь на краю постели и выбивая сигарету из пачки.

— Мне хорошо в твоих руках, любовь моя, — выдохнул Инге и прижался к спине. От его тепла по телу прошла неприятная дрожь, словно задело что-то изнутри и теперь выворачивалось наизнанку. Димас его скинул, столкнул под одеяло и лег рядом.

— Спи давай. Мне завтра на работу рано, а тебе детей в сад вести.

— Да, — прошептал Инге, осторожно прижимаясь к его плечу своим.

##  **2) Глава вторая**

Димас поморщился, заметив Риту на пороге своего кабинета. Утро было таким хорошим и спокойным, а Рита наверняка явилась о чем-то просить. Девушка нарядилась в маленькое красное платье, плотно обтягивающее ее изящную, стройную фигуру, высокие каблуки удлиняли и без того шикарные ноги, крупные бусины на шее и модная широкополая шляпка завершили образ. На Рите почти не было косметики — немного подводки и помады. Кожа, казалось, светилась, мягкая, шелковая, на скулах можно было рассмотреть чуть заметный пух. Когда она томно прикрывала глаза и улыбалась уголками губ, мужчины замирали и забывали дышать.

Прелестница Рита висела у него на контракте, и ее дьявольская красота рождалась его силами. Димас знал, зачем она пришла, и не хотел с ней делиться.

Но Рита, умная прохвостка, поставила перед ним коробку с пончиками из пекарни Свенсонс — свежие, еще теплые, от одной мысли о которых у Димаса потекли слюнки. Он не стал дожидаться приглашения. Притянул к себе коробку и выхватил из нее сразу два. Зажав по одному в руке, сделал глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь ароматом, и со стоном каждый надкусил.

— Зачем пожаловала? — спросил он уже с большим благодушием.

— Знаешь, кажется, у моего пупсика появилась новая пассия, — произнесла она таким сладким тоном, что сидящий за соседним столом напарник Димоса Томас Райт выронил ручку.

— Если ты не в состоянии удержать «своего пупсика», ты мне ни к чему, — отмахнулся Димас.

— Ну я же знаю, ты можешь добавить мне шарма. — Она наклонилась к нему ближе и из глубокого декольте показались грудки идеального молочного цвета. — Я выслала тебе на почту самые последние новости. А еще нашла очередного контрактера, он очень богат и готов заплатить.

Димас немного скривился, но кивнул. Риту он использовал как сборщика информации. Она соблазнила мэра города и одного из крупных владельцев подпольного казино, легко пробралась в круги коррумпированных чиновников и организованной преступности. Сведения от Риты помогали как на работе, так и в личных делах.

— Ладно, — Димас с неохотой согласился и закинул в рот еще один пончик, — составишь мне компанию на обед, придумаю, что с тобой сделать.

— Ты не наелся? — удивился Томас, указывая на пустую коробку из-под пончиков.

Димас с недоумением взглянул на исчезнувшие пончики — это даже не перекус. На дне остались крошки, и он смахнул их пальцем. Нечего добру пропадать.

— Потеряйся на пару часов, — посоветовал он девушке и забрался в компьютер, проверяя полученные от нее данные.

Томас подошел было с бумагами, тоже, наверное, с просьбами, но поймав недовольный взгляд Димаса, вернулся на место. Томас Райт еще один контрактер, связанный с ним жизненной силой и магическими узами, подпитывал в случае необходимости эмоциями и делал за него большую часть работы. А еще на удивление талантливый и образованный человек, которого легко можно кинуть в любую передрягу и получить результат. Димас знал, что контракты запрещены, но не подставлял своих подопечных под удар, да и в то, что Инге закроет глаза, был уверен. Тот наверняка уже знал о нарушениях, но не вмешивался.

На экране без стеснения крутилась порнуха, Димас лениво щелкал мышкой в браузерной игрушке и поглядывал на ебущихся мальчиков. Женщины его почти не привлекали, а временами и раздражали. Долго бездельничать не вышло. Еще до десяти дня их с напарником вызвали на убийство. В Ванкувере люди дохли как мухи. Присутствие огромного количества ифритов притягивало отбросов, преступников и маргиналов, а те крошили друг друга за территорию и право попасть ифриту под контракт. Ифриты же своими руками почти не убивали — опасались наказания и предпочитали добиваться власти и статуса. Этим неплохо получилось подпитывать свои силы и прикрывать грехи.

Томас сам сел за руль, позволяя Димасу баловаться с телефоном, отвез по указанному адресу и протянул документы и перчатки. Сам взял ящик с инструментами и, поздоровавшись с патрульными, дежурившими у входа, направился в заполненный полицейскими дом. Димасу откровенно было неинтересно. Люди убивали из-за ревности, алчности и злости. Скучно. И остатки эмоций уже не могли насытить.

Здесь пахло самоуверенностью и страхом. Вспомнилось, как однажды Димас развел парочку малолеток на идиотские соревнования по паркуру, ловил их эгоцентричные желания победы, адреналин, нарциссизм, а потом наслаждался болью и ужасом, когда они разбивались. Тут этой уверенностью и жаждой победить сквозило из каждого угла. Азарт, надменность, припорошенная неожиданным страхом. Кто-то хотел покрасоваться и совершил ошибку.

В подтверждение посреди гостиной лежало тело — мужчина лет тридцати, темнокожий, опрятный и с дыркой в башке. Играл в русскую рулетку? Димас кивнул напарнику на лежавший рядом пистолет. Дело раскрыто.

— Дерьмо какое-то, — пробормотал кто-то за спиной. Димас глянул через плечо. За ним стоял следователь криминального отдела — Ортэ. Ифрит, пятый эшелон, зануда и выскочка.

Ортэ, в отличие от большинства ифритов, своей сути не скрывал. Носил нашивки: на груди, на галстуках, на сумке. Показывал, что выделяется, выпячивал принадлежность к другой расе. Его, конечно, гоняли поборники Святого Слова, но еще за ним бегала толпа фанатов, готовая с ботинок пылинки слизывать, а Димаса это безумно раздражало. Так уж сложилось, что поклонников у ифритов оказалось больше, чем противников.

Малаки, или ангелы, увели всех своих. Всех до единого, кроме предавшего и ослушавшегося команды Инге. Но ангелы воспринимались как спасители, и потому им поклонялись, почитали в отстроенных после войны многочисленных церквях и молились. Демонов же, которых можно было встретить во плоти, воспринимались как доказательство божественного могущества. Ведь если есть зло, значит существует и добро. Ярые поклонники Святого Слова ненавидели их и требовали уничтожить, зато остальные мечтали привлечь внимание, соблазнить и утянуть в постель, чтобы схватил кайф от магической силы или получить дар.

Ортэ этим без зазрения совести пользовался. Вокруг него вились женщины и мужчины всех мастей. Тот не брезговал никем.

— Жертва — ифрит, — тихо заметил Ортэ, поняв, что Димас на него обратил внимания. От его слов неприятным предчувствием сжались внутренности.

Пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы посмотреть на следы — но комнату затоптали, темные отпечатки в прошлом заляпали весь пол. С неохотой Димас подошел к телу и осторожно коснулся его шеи — ненавидел это делать, но временами приходилось. Немного сил, вложенное тепло в ледяную кожу, и пальцы закололо ответной реакцией.

Димас поднялся. Голова слегка кружилась от остаточных картинок с информацией. Сердце вздрагивало. Что-то будет... что-то произойдет... Труп оставил не Инге, точно не он. Над погибшим демоном, безродным и бесполым низшим из младшего легиона, долго издевались. Пытали? Люди забавлялись, глумились, испытывая удовольствие от садистских игр. Или это был сложный запутанный и мучительный ритуал? Ифрита намеренно держали живым, не позволяли уйти за грань, пока духовным ножом вскрывали ему грудную клетку и древними запретными у людей заклятиями вытаскивали из тела почти пустой, но вместе с тем очень сильный артефакт — духовный кристалл. Оружие. У безродных оно невесомое и неспособно ни на что. Таким нельзя убить другого демона, нельзя привязать человека контрактом, нельзя даже вытянуть силы. Зато можно использовать как передатчик и связаться с кем-то по ту сторону барьера.

На теле не осталось следов, безродный ифрит почти не отличался внешне от людей — низший в иерархии, их временами называли бетами и использовали как рабов, слуг и инкубаторов. Беты могли выносить, могли удовлетворить, но почти не владели магией и статусом. Этот, оказавшись на Земле, несомненно, поднялся в иерархии.

— Что ты увидел? — от нетерпения Ортэ выбежал за ним во двор.

— Не понял точно... Какая-то секта, группа людей проводила ритуал и забрала его Духовное оружие.

— Людей? Как у них получилось?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Ты следователь, вот и разбирайся! — Димас злобно отмахнулся, и тот больше не посмел обращаться к высшему по рангу.

Томас вышел следом, аккуратно уложил собранные образцы с отпечатками пальцев и убрал все в багажник. Сел за руль и вопросительно глянул на господина. Димас задумался, смотрел перед собой, перебирая в памяти все, что он помнил о человеческих силах. Порталы на Землю ифриты создали всего пару десятилетий назад, но и до этого проникали на эту планету, пользуясь призывом. Не магия, но глубокая вера, принесенная жертва или насыщающая ритуал боль. Это помогало некоторым проникнуть за грань и в земной литературе то тут, то там встречались истории о могущественных тварях, что правили странами, подчиняя себе сотни и тысячи людей. Правда, всех этих демонических правителей рано или поздно уничтожали, и все же человечество имело возможности применять особые силы.

Димас не сомневался, что сектанты решили воспользоваться чем-то подобным и поработить низшего. Или, возможно, используя его жизнь, собирались вызвать кого-то посильнее, чтобы потом сделать своим могущественным господином. И то, и другое — детское баловство. Инге хватит сил, чтобы расправиться с таким демоном. Жаль, только сектантов убивать он не станет — человеколюбие малака временами бесило.

— На обед? — подал голос Томас, вырывая из раздумий.

— Валяй. И Риту вызвони.

— А мне... — попытался он что-то спросить, но Димас холодно блеснул на него красными глазами, и тот резво заткнулся.

Рита и Томас постоянно собачились, так что вкусный обед приятно разбавляли их перепалки и всплески ревности, которые отлично оттеняли дорогое вино и острый хамон. Димас неспешно поглощал еду килограммами и любовался двумя склочниками. Рита всеми способами пыталась привлечь к себе внимание, кокетничала, строила глазки, подлизывалась — иногда смешно, а иногда противно. Томас же старался ее осадить, ставил на место и сам хвастался. Выпячивал достижения и надеялся обратить на себя внимание.

Под конец, справившись с обедом, Димас поднялся над подопечными, наклонился сначала к Рите и вдохнул ей в рот горячим, наполняя силой. Щеки у девушки раскраснелись, ресницы словно длиннее стали, а волосы заблестели. Она тяжело задышала, счастливо улыбаясь, а Томас заскрипел зубами. Димас усмехнулся и наклонился к Томасу, только теперь вдохнул смесь ревности, злости и желания мстить, не особый деликатес, но съедобно. Томас, почувствовав, как из него тянут эмоции, чуть не подавился, бедняга. Димас коротко хохотнул, а потом дразняще поцеловал.

Теперь Рита смотрела с завистью. Хотя никого из контрактеров Димас никогда не трахал.

На работу он уже не вернулся, настроения не было, и Томас всегда при случае прикрывал. Кроме того, начальство в курсе его сути и, покуда работа делалась, никогда претензий не предъявляло. Хотелось поехать в бар и хлебнуть пойла Азира, но вместо этого Димас направился в жилой район на юге города, где напротив детского садика стояла новенькая украшенная золотом и росписями церковь Святой Длани. Инге часто отводил детей после занятий в приходской парк. Сам помогал с паствой, а детишки отдыхали с сановниками. Вот и сегодня Димас нашел их там — на крошечный детской площадке, построенной для прихожан. Майкл качался на качелях, а Наби ковырял песок лопаткой.

Димас от близости святой земли поморщился, хорошо, обувь крепкая, не видно, как жжет кожу на ступнях. Сел рядом с отцом Отисом и нагло заглянул ему через плечо, проверяя, что тот читает.

— И тебе, добрый вечер, Димитриос, — произнес Отис, не отрываясь от книги.

— Как заметил?

— Паленым запахло. — Отис поднял на него взгляд и пренебрежительно улыбнулся. — Ингевон читает проповедь, помогает людям отпустить грехи, не хочешь его послушать?

— Спасибо, грехов не имею, — отмахнулся Димас, а священник снова ухмыльнулся.

— Я просил тебя, сатанинское отродье, не появляться в моей обители, что привело в этот раз?

— И я говорил — нет у меня корней от Герцога Сатана, сдох он почти сотню лет назад. Трон его принадлежит Герцогу Иву. Я пришел детей глянуть, вечером пойду бухать и трахаться, уже не увижу.

Священнослужитель перекрестился и показательно отсел в сторону. А Димас, вместо того чтобы обойти, перекинул ноги через скамью и громко позвал сыновей. Майкл бросился в объятия с визгом, Наби, немного задумавшись, вытащил изо рта совочек и тоже подбежал к нему, оба вцепились в руки, с радостью уселись на колени.

— Как прошел день? — Димас любовался ими, чувствуя приятное воодушевление. Даже не слушал, что они говорят, только кивал и улыбался. Майкл похвастался, что научился писать прописью, Наби показал нарисованный семейный портрет, на котором с трудом удалось определить четверых гуманоидов.

Беседа детям быстро надоела — Майкл первым сбежал к качелям, Наби еще немного посидел на коленях, болтая ногами, улыбаясь маленьким ротиком и хихикая, когда Димас поглаживал его серебряные обжигающие пряди. Здесь, на святой земле, у него вся кожа была колючей, но это не останавливало от объятий. Отдав ему рисунок, Наби вернулся в песочницу.

— Только благодаря им я тебя терплю, — произнес гнусаво отец Отис, — но если хоть кто-то из прихожан увидит твою мерзкую морду, сам на вилы насажу.

— Не кипишуй, папаша, насаживать — это моя работа, — и Димас пошло подмигнул, заставляя Отис краснеть от гнева.

Инге вышел из храма бледный и усталый. Димас подавил желание подойти и поделиться силой — сам виноват, что тратится на людишек, а они, суки-сволочи, ничего не дают в ответ. Объятия с Отисом показались неприлично долгими, потому, когда Инге наконец к нему подошел, Димас грубо схватил за шею и впился в губы, вытягивая дыхание и последние крохи энергии. От истощения у Инге даже глаза впали, он побледнел, но кормить его было нечем — у Димаса не осталось ни одной доброй мысли.

— Вечером, — пообещал он, чувствуя, как Инге с печалью во взгляде провожает его со двора, — к Азиру пойду, потом в бордель заскочу, — известил он, чтобы Инге не ждал под дверью, как временами бывало. — Звякну, если не забуду.

##  **3) Глава третья**

У Азира в конце рабочей недели всегда аншлаг, но для ифритов открыли отдельный зал. Там можно было расслабиться по-настоящему, посмотреть на красивых стриптизеров и пообщаться со своими. Димас не любил бессмысленную болтовню и грезы о прошлом. Вспоминать, как фривольно жилось на Ифрите и как ограничивают их в питании и развлечении на Земле, было сравни мазохизму. Димас любил причинять боль другим, а не себе.

В углу комнаты Димас заметил Ортэ с молоденькими девочками, кивнул для проформы и отвернулся. К нему попытался подсесть кто-то из четвертого эшелона, но Димас огрызнулся, и его оставили в покое.

Азир налил полный бокал шипучей зеленой байды и поставил рядом ведерко излюбленных куриных крылышек. Захмелел Димас только с четвертого, в голове зашумело и потянуло на подвиги. Он даже станцевал стриптиз себе на потеху, полапал пару девочек и трахнул какого-то парнишку в подсобке. Когда вернулся к стойке, бар уже опустел, и Азир флегматично помешивал что-то в огромном бочонке.

От пойла пахло тухлятиной и алкоголем, Димас даже не рискнул спросить, из чего он свое варево творит, потому что в голову дало прилично, а уж что в рецептуру попало — не важно. Азиру помогала яркая девица, его официальная жена — Карина. Пышногрудая и улыбчивая, она умело скрашивала одиночество Азиру и наверняка пользовалась его дарами. Димасу она не нравилось, потому что совала нос не в свое дело и лезла с ненужными вопросами. Вот и сегодня:

— Тебя твой омега дома не ждет? — Карина протирала бокалы и хотела поскорее спровадить последнего посетителя.

— Чернь пытается давать мне советы? — Димас оскалился с угрозой, и Карина дернулась от него, так что чуть не выронила бокал.

— Спокойнее, — Азир приподнял открытые ладони и кивком отправил строптивую женушку в другой зал, — не обижай ее, она хорошая.

— Все люди хорошие, — передразнил он голос Инге, — особенно на вкус, когда им пальцы из суставов вырываешь и напуганы до усрачки.

Азир хохотнул и поставил перед ним еще одну стакан. Димас с удовольствием сразу влил себя половину, а потом подпер подбородок рукой и со скучающим видом оглядел пустой бар, можно было валить в место повеселее, но Азир умел отвлечь разговором.

— Карина меня любит, дарит свои чувства легко, и мне хватает.

— Хорошо, когда умеешь принимать, — фыркнул Димас и снова потянулся к алкоголю. — Большинство ифритов на это неспособны, вот и приходится выкручиваться, лишь бы не конфликтовать с законами и не довести людей до охоты на ведьм. Пока их все устраивает, но достаточно искры, чтобы начался геноцид. Нас тут слишком много.

— В других городах демонов почти нет, и по законам уехать мы теперь не можем. Последние порталы, кроме Ванкувера, стояли в Сиэтле и Портленде. Все наши рванули туда как в жопу укушенные, надеясь успеть убраться с Земли, а на деле нас просто согнали на западный берег, чтобы проще контролировать. Чахнем в этом болоте, сами себя убивая и мечтая сдохнуть. А чего еще желать — ни перспектив, ни будущего. Детей, дабы исполнить предназначение, завести не можем. Препаратов для бет, чтобы они выносили нам потомство, нет, а женщины от нас не понесут. Постепенно мы все вымрем, медленно, но верно истребим себя. Ты единственный, кому перепало — я завидую тебе черной завистью, потому что у тебя есть наследники...

— Люди относятся к детям совсем иначе, — напомнил Димас. — Дома отпрысков бы я зачал, а потом наблюдал со стороны за прогрессом, не участвуя в их жизни. На Земле их воспитывают и о них заботятся, и на Малаке тоже. Инге как-то рассказывал, что был единственным ребенком. У малаков не требуется рожать воинов во славу великого Герцога. Его баловали и любили, поддерживали во всем, он пошел служить, потому что хотел использовать свои силы во благо, и был лекарем в отряде Его Святейшества.

— Ого! — присвистнул Азир.

— Да, — согласился Димас.

— Учитывая его положение, мог бы договориться вернуться домой. Почему он все еще торчит на Земле?

Димас пожал плечами.

— Может, из-за детей.

— Или из-за тебя, — добавил Азир. — Он десять лет о тебе заботится, глаз не спускает, думаешь, все просто так?

— Зачем ему ифрит? — попытался отмахнуться Димас, но слова задели за живое. Инге каждый день повторял, что любит, и Димас в его чувствах не сомневался. — Мы враги, тысячелетиями воевали и пытались уничтожить друг друга. Земля лишь одна из немногих планет, которые мы решили завоевать, а малаки нам помешали.

— Иногда чувства сильнее расовой вражды. — Азир придвинул стакан для себя и плеснул алкоголя.

Они стукнулись кружками, потом рогами и залпом допили содержимое. Азир смачно рыгнул и потряс головой. Димас повторил его жест. От густой бурды в мыслях все путалось, навязчивые образы утягивали в блаженное марево сна, хотелось в постель или предаться разврату. В планах было посетить другое заведение, но у Димаса стало лень тратить время на охоту. Дома ждал муж.

— Меня никогда не любили. И я никогда не любил, — медленно произнес он. — С рождения я знал лишь жестокость и учился бороться за свое положение. Я даже родителей не видел, чуть ли не с младенчества брошенный на растерзание своим сверстникам. Мне приходилось пробиваться наверх умениями и магией. Все, чего я добился там, на Ифрите, это мои заслуги. Меня уважали и боялись, мной восхищались, и чтобы удержаться на пьедестале, приходилось крутиться и убивать. На Земле мне не нужно ничего делать, чтобы процветать. Я использую людей, превращаю в податливый материал и делаю свое подобие. Люди для меня — просто мясо. Как мне познать их любовь?

— Любовь — это лишь способность жертвовать своим благом ради другого. Ты, даже отрицая это, многое отдаешь Инге и вашим детям.

— Я не знаю, что чувствую. — Демос подвинулся к нему ближе и тихо добавил: — И хочу чувствовать больше. Но я рожден демоном и не способен любить.

— Откуда ты знаешь, на что способен, а на что нет? Мы не безмозглые чурки и не социопаты, как бы ни пытались люди выставить нас в таком свете. Мы вполне осознанно идем на те или иные поступки: сражаемся, добиваемся большего, конкурируем. Принимаем решения. Убить человека — плохо? А смотреть, пока его убивают, — хорошо? Или тоже плохо? Для нас, кто привык убивать и не считается ни с чьей жизнью, не убить — хорошо. Но не помочь? Разве это плохо? Конечно, человеческая мораль нам чужда, но у нас есть своя, а значит, рано или поздно мы сможем понять их чувства. У нас появятся ценные вещи и люди, мы будем заботиться о них и беречь. Как, например, я забочусь о любимой женщине, — сказал он мягко, посматривая на двери в соседний зал.

— Я забочусь о своих детях, — мрачно заметил Димас.

— В человеческом понимании мы не можем являться абсолютным воплощением зла, так как способны идти на компромисс. Созданная малаками магия и людская вера в них причиняет нам боль, но вовсе не потому, что так сказано в их религиозных книгах, и не потому, что мы дети Сатаны, пришельцы из ада и злобные демоны. Мы воюем с Малаком тысячелетиями, и люди — лишь разменная монета для наших предводителей. На Ифрите ты занимал высокое положение и наслаждался всеми благами цивилизации, в то время как низшее сословие жило по более простым правилам и нередко по эмоциональному фону и воспитанию походило на обычных землян. А значит, они любили, помогали друг другу. Сострадали, наконец. Ты тоже можешь постигнуть эту науку, оценить свои поступки и выбрать меньшее из зол. Отказаться от жестокости и дарить тепло. Рано или поздно ты научишься и любить, пусть это не изменит твоего происхождения, но изменит твою суть.

Димас вернулся домой еще до полуночи, тихо прошел в прихожую и заглянул в детскую. Мальчишки и не думали спать, баловались и лишь под его строгим взглядом нырнули под одеяло, хитро посматривая на отца. Димас поцеловал их, радуясь теплу на сердце. Возможно, это именно те чувства, которые означали любовь, но он не понимал их и не знал, как описать. Два маленьких сокровища — его наследие, те, кто примет его силу, когда время Димаса истечет, а значит, они сохранят его память и духовный кристалл. На Ифрите наследие считалось одним из важнейших даров и достижений. Но тут, на Земле, дети для Димаса стали чем-то большим. Они приносили ему покой.

Инге сидел на балконе, смотрел льдистыми глазами на сонную улицу и маленькими глотками пил сладкий чай. Его бледность ушла, видимо, смог получить немного сил от сыновей. Порадовал их и впитал благодарность. Инге всегда с этим было проще.

Димас сел с ним рядом, подвинул легкое кресло вплотную и положил Инге руку за спину. Тот расслабленно выдохнул, откинул голову, укладываясь ему на плечо. Лицо спокойное, ровная белая кожа и волосы цвета ртути, Инге привлекал внимание сильнее, чем ифриты в истинном обличье, но при этом оставался для всех незаметным. И Димас гнал от себя пугающие мысли, что когда-нибудь демоны объединятся и уничтожат единственного ангела на земле.

— Ты устал?

— Да. — Инге мягко улыбнулся. Забота о человечестве отбирала у него все силы, но делала счастливым. — Но мне так хорошо в твоих руках, любовь моя.

— Хочешь, я уложу детей?

Инге молчал несколько минут, согревая теплом. А потом открыл блеснувшие синим глаза и словно окутал собой.

— Майкл очень обрадуется.

Димас потянул из него эмоции: мягкое спокойствие и теплую надежду. Чувства Инге всегда светлые и легкие. От них совсем нет насыщения, только осадок с привкусом горечи. Димас пытался не один раз. Но когда-то он научился питаться болью, страхом, отчаянием и гневом. Учился этому годами, познавая одну эмоцию за другой. Значит, научится принимать и радость Инге и своих детей. Питаться этими чувствами и разделять их с ними.

Он подхватил мужа на руки, осторожно отнес в спальню и, уложив на постель, прикрыл одеялом. Сам же направился к детям. Инге обычно читал им земные сказки, Димас предпочитал рассказывать об Ифрите. Майкл больше всего любил историю о том, как ныне правящий Герцог Ив свергнул прошлого властителя, уничтожил всю его семью и спалил старую столицу дотла. Димас был тогда ребенком и собственными глазами видел, как горят шпили Великих Мечетей и рушатся недостроенные порталы в другие миры. Он не понимал значения смены власти, не знал, что потомки Герцога Сата’на попадут в немилость, и это откроет его семье дорогу к трону Герцога Ив, заново построенному из черепов. Всего за несколько столетий он из обычного рядового шестого эшелона смог стать солдатом Рид и пробился в третий.

— А мы с Наби когда-нибудь увидим Ифрит? — спросил сонно Майкл, Наби уже уснул, и Димас выключил над его постелью ночник.

— Нет ничего невозможно, Майкл, — ответил он, — но думаю, вам там не понравится.

— Почему? — с детской непосредственностью спросил Майкл.

— Таких, как Наби, на Ифрите убивают.

— Тогда я его туда не пущу! — твердо произнес ребенок, и Димас невольно улыбнулся. Провел ладонью над его лбом, магией подталкивая ко сну, Майкл тут же прикрыл глаза и засопел.

В комнате витал дух покоя и любопытства, Димас вдохнул детские эмоции и тяжело проглотил. Брать то, что отдано добровольно... Даже Майкл умел, легко и непосредственно питаясь от своих сверстников в саду. Дети чаще всего делали это интуитивно, но в младенчестве ифриты обычно предпочитают отбирать. Майкл выбрал другой путь и никогда не чувствовал голода — эмоции, отданные добровольно, питали в сотню раз сильнее...

За пять дней в городе стало на семь жмуриков больше, что несильно превышало обычную статистику — под триста мертвяков в год и под тысячу приезжих, но среди них было двое ифритов. Ко второму трупу сородича Ортэ отнесся недовольно, но спокойно, а вот третий вызвал у него панику. Убили кого-то из пятого эшелона, и Ортэ почувствовал, как пригорает его задница.

На месте преступления, так же, как и в остальных квартирах, не было ничего особенного — натоптано, снова подстроенное самоубийство. Физических повреждений на теле не имелось, а в воздухе витал запах самоуверенности и ажиотажа. Похоже, жертва даже не верила, что простые люди смогут ему чем-то навредить.

Димас, возможно, заметив толпу сектантов в своей квартире, поленился бы даже шевельнуться. Только бы сообщил Инге, чтобы своих любимчиков выставил за дверь. Нередко ифриты, избалованные простой жизнью землян, предавались лености, даже пальцем пошевелить не хотели. Сектанты могли искать именно таких — самоуверенных лентяев, спокойно наблюдающих за своей приближающейся смертью.

Впрочем, у Ортэ была другая теория.

— Им что-то пообещали. Вознаграждение, выгоду, силу? Что-то такое, заставившее их ждать результата и даже рассчитывать на него. До последнего они не думали, что все закончится смертью, и никак не переживали.

— Возможно, — равнодушно пожал плечами Димас.

— Ради чего ты бы позволил использовать свое тело?

— Ради возвращения домой, — не особо задумываясь, ответил он, хотя серьезной тяги к родине уже давно не испытывал.

— А что если сектанты пытаются создать портал? Или призвать кого-то из старших? С этой стороны пробить брешь проще, главное, правильно силы приложить, провести магические линии и найти сильного проводника. Не сомневаюсь, что у сектантов есть знания, которые помогут это сделать. — Ортэ воодушевился, глаза у него загорелись.

— Или тот, кто их к этому ведет, — заметил Димас, нисколько не радуясь, — кто-то из старших...

Перспектива столкнуться с кем-то из знати никогда не прельщала, сейчас он один из сильнейших, но стоит появиться кому-то влиятельному, и его непременно поставят на колени, да еще и от Инге велят избавиться. Он невольно передернул плечами, отгоняя неприятные мысли.

«Я его туда не пущу», — вспомнил он слова сына. Если что-то случится, Димасу придется защищать и Инге, и детей.

##  **4) Глава четвертая**

Вечером в пятницу Рита настойчиво потянула к своему богатому знакомому, уверяя, что бедолага доживает последние часы. Стоило зайти в дорогой особняк на краю города, Димас понял, — она права. Пахло неотвратимой смертью, той, что уже подкралась и сидит рядом с постелью больного, касается его плоти и отгрызает кусками. Человек умирал, мучительно и страшно, запах страданий приятно щекотал обоняние.

Прислуга проводила их на второй этаж к постели, где обтянутый кожей лежал умирающий. Димас без зазрения совести втянул в себя его боль и довольно облизнулся. Даже если не получит с него денег, то неплохо перекусит.

— Он готов заплатить любую сумму, — сказала Рита, присаживаясь на край постели и закидывая длинную ножку на вторую. — Я возьму лишь процент.

Димас бросил на нее недовольный взгляд — девица порядочно обнаглела, раз решила с ним торговаться, но вслух ничего не сказал. Сам присел над больным и взял его руку, разыскивая источник болезни. Диагноз неутешительный — последняя стадия лейкемии, но Димас мог легко решить его проблему. Вопрос в том — хотел ли он этого.

— Одноразовая денежная плата, и я о тебе больше не услышу? — спросил он, наклоняясь над клиентом.

Тот попытался что-то сказать, но закашлялся, потянулся к аппарату искусственного дыхания, но Димас с довольной ухмылкой не позволил ему дышать. Снова вдохнул выплескивающуеся кровавыми пятнами на постель его боль и ужас от приближающейся смерти. От ярких чувств накрыла эйфория, Димас откинул голову на подушку, наслаждаясь экстазом, и забыл обо всем остальном. Рита с воплями бросилась спасать клиента, а потом начала тормошить ифрита.

В раздражении от ее криков Димас рыкнул и полоснул ее по груди когтями. Несильно, но Рита тут же забыла об умирающем мужчине и бросилась к зеркалу проверять состояние своей кожи. Димас с неохотой снова сел. Заниматься лечением и контрактом было лень, он бы с радостью бросил этот труп на постели и забыл о его существовании. Но на Земле деньги имели огромный вес и отказываться было глупо.

Поднявшись, провел ладонью по небольшой впадине между ребрами, извлекая на свет пергамент и перо. Старомодно, зато все велись. Грозным голосом зачитал договор — что душа отныне будет принадлежать ему и тому подобное. На деле же контракт позволял в любое время и из любой точки вселенной тянуть из контрактера силы. Димас при необходимости мог контрактера убить, оборвать связь или вернуть к изначальному состоянию. А мог подпитать магией и передать дар.

Мужчина, Сильвер Аддингтон, потянулся за пером, но Димас сам схватил его за кисть, сделал намеренно глубокий надрез на руке и заставил подписывать договор кровью. Испачканные пальцы довольно облизнул и покосился на страдающую Риту.

— Ты меня поцарапал, — заметила она.

— Бесишь, — отмахнулся он, но все же вложился немного и вылечил ее ранки.

Рита тут же белозубо заулыбался, цокнула язычком, поглаживая свое красивое тело, и небрежно села в стоящее неподалеку кресло. Димас же торжественно возвел над Сильвером руки. Делать это было необязательно, но ему нравился благословенный ужас в глазах людей, когда они начинали видеть нити судьбы. Димас тянул их, переплетая и перекладывая, заставляя тело подчиняться его желаниям. Болезнь ушла быстро, схлынула, словно ее и не было, а к слабому человеку вернулась жизнь. Кожа порозовела, мышцы налились мощью, Сильвер сделал глубокий свободный вдох и выгнулся в спине.

— Невероятно, — проговорил он, поднимая некогда слабые руки и рассматривая ставшие широкими ладони и крепкими — запястья, — это просто невероятно!

— Я же говорила! — хихикнула Рита.

— Оплату переведешь на этот счет, — Димас протянул визитку с символом адского пламени. — Обязательно скажи в банке указать причину «демоническое лечение», чтобы ко мне налоговая не доебывалась.

— Конечно, какая сумма тебя устроит? — тут же перешел к делу Сильвер.

— Заплати, сколько будет не жалко, — усмехнулся Димас. — Если я решу, что этого недостаточно, ты снова превратишься в овощ!

От Сильвера пахнуло страхом, и Димас голодно облизнулся. Лечение забирало много сил. И как Инге умудрялся спасать сотнями, еще при этом не беря ничего взамен и не пользуясь контактами? Хотелось поехать в клуб и зажать пару девочек в подворотне, а лучше выебать смуглого юношу-девственника, так чтобы с разрывами и воплями. Он снова облизнулся. Сильвер, заметив это, отшатнулся, зато Рита скользнула рукой по шее и потянулась к своим губам.

— У мистера Аддингтона есть чистейший снежок, мы можем развлечь тебя этим вечером. И покормить, — добавила она хитро.

Димас вскинул брови, явно принимая предложение, и довольно сжал девушку в объятиях.

— Хорошо, нимфоманочка, развлекай.

— Присоединишься? — с надеждой спросила она.

— Нет, полюбуюсь.

Рита больше лишних вопросов не задавала. Сильвер же по ее указке раздал распоряжения слугам, и те убрались из дома. В огромной гостиной расставили фрукты, выпивку и закуски. Аддингтон принес несколько пакетиков с белым порошком. Кроме кокаина, в доме бывшего умирающего было полно морфина, других анальгетиков и седативных. Димас налил большой стакан водки и заправил его всеми порошками, от такой дозы человек бы умер очень быстро. А он лишь немного расслабится.

Рита сделала себе пару дорожек и, избавившись от одежды, нежилась на мягком ковре перед камином. Сильвер устроился рядом, и Димас вдохнул в них немного дара. Воздух задрожал от похоти и возбуждения, люди, поддавшись его чарам, страстно ласкались и предавались разврату, он же жадно вдыхал их низменные желания и наслаждался коктейлем.

За что Рита ему нравилась, так это за подобные вечера, она легко втиралась в доверие, находила нужных людей и приглашала Димаса на оргии и кокаиновые тусовки. В момент кульминации, одурманенные и переполненные демоническими желаниями, люди теряли контроль и совокуплялись как обезумевшие звери. Не чувствуя боли, которую впитывал Димас, не находя насыщения, они царапались, кусались и пытались удовлетвориться. Но ифрит забирал и это, лишая их возможности остановиться.

Димас оставил парочку в середине ночи, когда истощенные контактеры с трудом дышали, но продолжали жрать кокс и трахаться. Он не сомневался, что Рита как-нибудь сама справится, а на Сильвера ему было плевать.

Утро встретило легким похмельем и воплями Майкла, они с Наби носились по квартире, не давая спать. Небольшая головная боль напомнила о буйной ночи, Димас поморщился и магией

вышвырнул сорванцов из спальни. На двери поставил простейший блок и попытался

снова уснуть. Но Наби стал канючить у порога, и Димасу пришлось подняться.

— Куда делся Инге? — строго спросил он, ввалившись на кухню, где готовкой занималась Анна.

— Сказал... работа... — девушка, заикаясь, отводила глаза. Димас даже не подумал одеваться, и она сильно смутилась.

Димас усадил детей за стол и придвинул к ним тарелки с уже готовыми блинчиками. Так же как и родители, они в физической пище не нуждались, но Димас приучал их к хорошему, кроме того, в саду воспитатели переживали, когда дети не ели, и это расстраивало Инге. Себе он положил тройную порцию, залил все муссом, сырным соусом и вареньем, свернул в огромную трубочку и с наслаждением засунул в рот. Просто идеально. Еще бы кто-нибудь отсосал...

Димас покосился на покрасневшую Анну, потом на свой утренний стояк. Немного дара, и Анна с радостью заберется под стол, доставляя ему удовольствие...

— Димитриос! — строгий голос не позволил осуществить задуманное, и он недовольно скривился в сторону вернувшегося Инге. — Не обижай людей, — тихо попросил он.

Димас только пренебрежительно повел плечами. Анна, красная как помидор, приняла расчет и сбежала из квартиры. Инге сел за стол, и Наби тут же перебрался к нему на колени. Оказалось, Инге пообещал детям поход в парк аттракционов, и Димас должен пойти с ними. От одной только мысли, что весь день он будет торчать в компании чужих спиногрызов и смотреть на уродливых клоунов, лицо перекосилось.

— Ну, пожалуйста, папочка, — заканючил Майкл, только заподозрив отказ, — мы уже год никуда не выходили вчетвером!

— Ага. — Димас невольно вспомнил, чем закончилась их прошлая вылазка, и нервно посмотрел на Инге. — Ты, правда, этого хочешь?

— Очень, — подтвердил тот с улыбкой.

— И что мне там делать? От маленьких человечков отбиваться или надувать для них шарики? — Димас морщился и капризничал. Дома в выходные можно полениться, а если уж куда-то идти, то в какой-нибудь круглосуточный стрипклуб. Жаль, детей туда не пускают...

— Ты лучше, чем думаешь о себе, — заверил его Инге, и Димас зачем-то согласился.

В выходной рядом с парком развлечений почти не было парковочных мест. Димас немного покрутился, а потом занял место для инвалидов и кинул под дворник знак ифритов. Так точно не оштрафуют, и может, посетителей поубавится, когда узнают, что в детский парк заявился демон.

На входе Димас сунул Инге карту, чтобы он взял им всем билеты. Знал, что тот не удержится и наберет целую кучу, а потом раздаст оборванцам. Потому он и согласился лечить контрактера — Инге все равно растранжирит деньги на посторонних. Наби тот взял с собой, а Майкл потащил Димаса к ларьку с мороженым. Они оба зависли ненадолго у витрины, выбирая самое лучшее. Димас взял себе пятнадцать шариков, а потом нетерпеливо запихнул их рукой в рот, распугивая других посетителей.

Майкл ел аккуратнее. Они сели на скамейку, Димас поглядывал за Инге с Наби и стерег Майкла. Следил за всеми.

— Смотри, там олешек, я его видел! — Майкл указывал пальцем куда-то в заросли, и Димас с неохотой оторвался от наблюдения, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то живое за ветками.

— Тебе показалось.

— Нет! Я знаю, пойдем! — Майкл потянул его в сторону, и хотя было лень, Димас все же двинулся следом за сыном.

Они пробрались через кустарник и вышли на небольшую поляну. Парк был со всех сторон огорожен, но тут забор сломали и к помойкам прибились дикие косули. Димас аж остолбенел от их вида, а Майкл радостно захлопал руками, пугая зверье.

Магическим лассо Димас поймал одного, заставил опуститься на землю, сложив тонкие ножки, и Майкл подбежал к зверю, тут же начал гладить мягкую шерстку.

— Принесем папе на ужин? — поинтересовался он у сына.

— Не, зачем? Мы не голодные, а зверь красивый, — рассудительно ответил Майкл и сам сорвал магические путы, невольно удивив Димаса. Ребенок в шестилетнем возрасте вполне мог видеть тонкую материю другого мира, но силы Майкла превышали те, какими владел Димас.

— Красивый, — согласился он, стараясь не заострять внимания на его магии.

— А ты не верил. Если в чудо не верить, его никогда не увидишь, — поучительно добавил Майкл и потащил назад к каруселям.

Инге закончил с раздачей билетов и теперь стоял счастливый, прижимая четыре оставшихся. Наби выбрал русские горки, и хотя маленьких туда не пускали, Димас показал контролеру знак пламени на визитке, и тот не посмел возразить. Детей посадили в самую первую вагонетку, Наби обожал ощущение полета и высоту. Димас проверил его застежку и на всякий случай щелчком установил энергетический барьер. Ребенок не заметит, а он меньше волноваться будет. Инге тут же скользнул под бок, с мягкой улыбкой поцеловав в щеку. Привлек ненужное внимание.

Димас его оттолкнул. Проверил крепления у Майкла и забрался на свое место. Инге сел рядом, неуверенно протянул руку, касаясь осторожно, и Димас с неохотой разрешил эту близость. Открыл ладонь и переплел с ним пальцы.

От руки Инге повеяло теплом. Таким спокойным, чарующий. Все его прикосновения дарили умиротворение и этим раздражали — непониманием себя. Димас не знал, как на это ответить, не знал, что сказать, и может ли он прикасаться к нему постоянно. Вагончик тронулся, и Наби заранее запищал, от него так и искрило счастьем, светлые волосы развевались, летали на ветру, словно перья облаков, когда вагончик переворачивался, Наби поднимал руки, и Димас видел, как из пальцев вылетают маленькие молнии. Теплые волны от них били в лицо, было щекотно и весело. Майкл радостно верещал рядом и хвостом обвивал железку вокруг, у него не проявлялось такой сильной тяги к небу, хотя высоты он тоже не боялся.

Их оставили на второй круг, Инге блаженно прижимался к его рукам и не стал возражать, когда Димас одним коротким пассом прогнал контроллера. Ему самому было кайфово. Эйфория близости с небом разливалась по венам, тепло семьи, смех Наби и Майкла. В груди звенело от чего-то сладкого и непонятного. И это было хорошо. Несравнимо с наркотиками и оргиями.

После Димас отвел их в кафе и набрал себе кучу вкусностей. Инге взял чай, он его очень любил и с блаженной улыбкой тянул из кружки. Замечательный семейный выходной, в стиле людишек, и Димас никого не покалечил, как было в прошлый раз.

Перемены в Инге произошли мгновенно, улыбка исчезла, глаза вспыхнули ледяным. Он поднялся из-за стола и направился на выход. Димас схватил его за руку и тут же отдернул свою, пальцы обожгло.

— Ифрит питается и убивает, — произнес малак, всматриваясь куда-то в сторону центра города.

— Плюнь, Инге, — попросил он и, поняв, что тот не отступится, разозлился, — хоть раз забей на эти тупые законы, ты же сам хотел провести время с семьей!

Инге даже головы в его сторону не повернул, и Димас, выругавшись в сердцах, позволил ему уйти. Малак вышел из кофейни, тут же расправил крылья и со скоростью торпеды взмыл в воздух. Проводив его недовольным взглядом, Димас потянулся за телефоном, чтобы набрать Анну и оставить с ней детей, пока сам пойдет развлекаться. Но потом он заметил, куда Инге приземлился. Не нужно было даже всматриваться — тот отправился недалеко — в расположенный на берегу бар Азира.

##  **5) Глава пятая**

Димас добрался до знакомого бара в считанные минуты. Детей оставил в машине, а сам ворвался в пустующие комнаты. Днем в субботу в баре не было посетителей, и Азир закрывался во втором зале, проводя время с любимой женщиной. Димас застал их в миг свершения правосудия. Инге пришел, чтобы покарать того, кто отнял жизнь. Карина, бледная и бездыханная лежала на постели, где вечером Азир проводил развлекательные сексуальные игры. На ее шее все еще оставались отпечатки его пальцев.

Сам Азир выглядел ужасно, от страха и переживаний он потерял человеческий облик, тугие рога спускались кольцом почти до спины. Хвост болтался веревкой между ног, а кожа стала пепельная. Сковывающие его путы прожигали плоть, но он продолжал сопротивляться, смотрел с отчаянием на тело девушки и повторял:

— Позволь мне ей помочь, позволь...

— Инге! — Димас позвал, не надеясь, что тот услышит.

В своем праведном гневе Инге переставал замечать окружающих, и сейчас он явился сюда, чтобы наказать. Даже если Азир не виновен — пострадал невинный человек. Малаки считали, что каждая жизнь священна, и ифриты не имеют права ее обрывать.

— За совершенные грехи ты лишишься своей жизни, — сквозь зубы процедил Инге и взмахнул огромной косой.

Димас с трудом успел перехватить его руку. Пальцы обожгло так сильно, что скрутило все тело. Когда Инге злился, его кожа светилась и приносила весьма ощутимую боль, но Димас стерпел, желая спасти друга.

— Позволь мне помочь! — Азир почти рыдал. — После этого можешь убить, прошу...

— Инге, прислушайся, — тихо взмолился Димас, надеясь все же достучаться до его разума. — Дай ему помочь, сейчас жизненная сила жертвы у него в руках, он может ее вернуть.

Инге перевел взгляд на тело, потом на Азира и, смирившись, отступил.

— Помогай! — приказал он, и часть оков спала.

Азир бросился к девушке и прижался к губам. Трепетно вдохнул в нее жизнь и, отстранившись, погладил по щеке, ожидая, что она очнется. Карина с трудом сделала вдох, ее ресницы затрепетали, и со стоном открыла глаза.

— Душа моя, все хорошо? — шептал Азир, помогая жене сесть.

— Что происходит, милый? — произнесла она, поглаживая Азира по плечу. Заметив это, Инге вздрогнул. — Кто эти... люди?

То, что перед ней не люди, было понятно сразу — у Инге радужки горели синим пламенем, и хотя крылья оставались невидимыми для человеческого глаза, кожа светилась словно звездное небо, а огромная коса искрилась молниями, у Димаса проявились хвост и рога, когти он успел спрятать, но все же на человека не походил.

— Отойди, — приказал Инге Азиру, а сам сел перед девушкой, протягивая ей руку, — все хорошо, милая, расскажи, что тут случилось. Ты можешь больше не бояться, тебя никто не тронет.

Девушка неуверенно посмотрела на Азира, а потом коснулась пальцев Инге и тут же отдернула руку.

— Жжется, — произнесла она, и Димас мысленно застонал. Девица была контрактером, Азиру придется отвечать и за это преступление.

— Мне нужно знать, что случилось, — голос Инге стал строже, но к человеку он все еще обращался очень мягко, на губах его была улыбка. — Расскажи мне, сейчас от твоего слова зависит жизнь этого ифрита.

— Нет, прошу! — девушка внезапно встрепенулась и вцепилась Инге в руки, хотя они причиняли ей боль. Инге тут же глубоко выдохнул, заставляя успокоиться и согнать свечение со своей кожи. Он не мог позволить себе приносить людям боль, даже если они сами на это нарывались. — Я смертельно больна и не смогу без его поддержки. Он говорил мне, что делиться силами запрещено, но я молила о помощи, и он согласился.

Инге чуть вскинул голову, видно было, что он принимает решение, но малакам тяжело давалось нарушение законов. Даже если их они придумали сами.

— Он пытался тебя убить, — напомнил Инге. — Ифритам запрещено убивать при питании.

— Нет, нет... это все... — Девушка внезапно засмущалась и посмотрела на Азира, который стоял неподалеку на коленях, несчастно опустив рогатую голову в ожидании смерти. — Мне нравится, когда он меня душит. Это дарит ощущение переданного контроля, и когда он забирает... вытягивает жизнь, я словно освобождаюсь от боли и перерождаюсь. Он всегда возвращает меня к жизни, но сегодня хотелось чего-то особенного, я попросила довести дело до конца...

— Он недостаточно хорошо знает человеческую анатомию. Если бы Азир ошибся, ты бы не ожила, — укорил ее Инге, но та уже не слушала, присела рядом с Азиром, гладила его по волосам, прикасалась к рогам без страха и шептала о любви.

Инге бросил короткий взгляд на Димаса лишь на секунду, но Димас это заметил и понял его чувства — Инге грезил о любви, которую не скрывали эти двое. Мечтал, чтобы Димас хоть раз проявил подобную заботу или внимание. Обычно это не задевало, но сейчас Димасу внезапно стало некомфортно. Он не мог определиться с ощущениями, но хотелось обнять Инге.

— Азир, твое наказание — два месяца без питания. И ты должен освободить контрактера.

— Нет, нет! — Азир вскинул голову и с мольбой сложил руки перед собой. — Ингевон, умоляю, если я освобожу ее от контракта, она умрет за несколько месяцев!

— Мы не имеем права вмешиваться в естественный ход событий, — напомнил он строго один из законов, но потом добавил тише, словно не ему: — От болезни можно защитить, если подпитывать своей жизненной силой.

— Да, конечно. — Азир склонился в поклоне, хотя подобное на фоне запрета на питание могло сильно его подкосить или даже убить. Но было видно, что собственное благополучие его мало волновало, и Димас успокаивающе погладил Инге по спине.

Тот вздохнул, бросил на него еще один печальный взгляд и смягчился.

— Я не буду требовать расторжения контракта, пока ты несешь наказание.

Инге отошел от них в сторону и с тоской посмотрел на Димаса. Тот, напротив, видеть его не хотел — когда Инге начинал убивать его сородичей, Димас волей-неволей вспоминал, чем закончилась война.

— Поедем домой?

— Дети в машине. Отвези их, — на уровне приказа велел он, даже не поворачиваясь к нему.

— Хорошо.

Инге отступил за порог, его бравада, пылающая сила и могущество — все исчезало, стоило Димасу припечатать жестким словом. Это давало ощущение контроля, но бесило до колик. Хотелось хоть раз взглянуть Инге в глазах и не увидеть этого трепещущего преклонения, а почувствовать его гнев и силу, чтобы потом сломить... Но Димас ломал его уже слишком давно.

— Можешь снимать контракт, — заметил Димас, когда дверь за Инге закрылась.

— Но... — Азир с ужасом посмотрел на жену. — Она умрет.

— Нет, — Димас сказал это с раздражением, хотя сам не мог понять, не нравится ему силы Инге или он чувствует жалость к чужому состраданию. — Инге его излечил. Знаю, что говорил о невмешательстве. Но он сам не может. Он тут, на Земле, потому что не подчинился приказам и слишком сильно любит людей, — Димас вздохнул, — спасает их сотнями, пусть его это выматывает, лишает сил, но по-другому Инге не умеет.

— Верю, — Азир внезапно улыбнулся, притягивая к себе девушку, — он и тебя выхаживал, потому что по-другому не мог.

— Не мог, — кивнул Димас. Обреченно и с пониманием, что хотя Инге сам на это пошел, он чувствует своют вину.

Домой Димас не поехал, остался сначала в баре Азира, помогая разобраться с беспорядком взамен на пару кружек самодельного ифритского алкоголя, а потом направился в бордель. Не стал отлавливать жертву, а снял трех проституток. Трахать их не хотелось, дырка в промежности и отсутствие члена неприятно отталкивали, зато вовлечь их в сексуальное безумие, а потом пить их боль и похоть приносило облегчение. Димас не понимал внутренней тревоги, не знал, почему не хочет сейчас общаться с Инге. Возможно, боялся услышать его очередное «люблю» и не ответить, потому что любить он не умел.

Перед уходом из заведения ему предложили сделку как постоянному клиенту: строптивого юношу, якобы подарок от конкурентов. Димасу обещали плату, если тот его приструнит. И развлечение, и награда, от такого он не отказывался.

Парень-азиат, лет двадцати пяти, чем-то неуловимо походил на Инге, потому Димас сначала даже увлекся. Изнасиловал грубо, наслаждаясь его криками и болью, а после вдохнул дар и отправил в общий зал забавлять посетителей. После групповушки тот уже не будет привередничать. В благодарность владелец борделя хотел подарить раба, собственную шлюху, которую Димас мог использовать и мучить как вздумается, но ему все это уже наскучило. Люди раздражали слабостью и безволием, алчностью и легкомыслием. От них воняло беспомощностью и подхалимством. Димасу в такие моменты хотелось всех уничтожить или превратить в рабов, как и планировали ифриты, врываясь на Землю с огромной армией.

К своей квартире подошел только под утро, покрутил ключ на пальце, обдумывая дальнейшие шаги. Он не умел стыдиться, не знал как, но понимал, — с чувствами Инге надо что-то делать. Открыв дверь, с изумлением уставился на сидящего у порога омегу. В раздражением вздернул его за шкирку и рыкнул в лицо:

— Я же просил не ждать меня так! — И тут же прикусил язык. Дети спали, он не хотел их разбудить.

— Прости, — прошептал Инге, прижимаясь к его груди. Лицо у него было мокрым от слез, он всегда плакал, когда Димас задерживался — из-за переживаний, из-за жалости к его жертвам и потому что скучал. Слезы были сладкими на вкус, словно лакомство, от которых в груди разгоралось пламя.

— Пойдем, — хрипло сказал он и потянул Инге в спальню.

Дверь на замок. Звукоизолирующий блок. Инге трепыхнулся в руках, когда Димас с жадностью сжал его тело. Впился в губы, проталкивая глубоко язык и собирая желанный запах. Рубашку и домашние брюки с силой порвал, нечаянно поцарапав не к месту вылезшими когтями, но тут же наклонился и лизнул порез, собирая его кровь и проявляя чуточку нежности. Дал Инге сил на регенерацию и снова жестко поцеловал.

Ощущение своего превосходства плескало адреналин в вены, Инге, подчиняясь, выгибался и подстраивался под его желания. Отдавался с наслаждением, чуть прикрывал сияющие глаза, отчего под ресницами полыхало голубым. С Инге все было ярким, настоящим. Несравнимо со случайным перепихоном с парнем в борделе, пусть от того получилось насытиться, но полноценного удовольствия он не принес. С ним насыщение как с пустышкой. Как с бутербродом. Съедобно, но безвкусно. А Инге отражался всполохами в груди, даже когда не подпитывал болью. И Димас его хотел.

Всегда хотел. Сколько помнил... С того самого первого раза, когда изнасиловал и избил своего спасителя.

Он толкнул его на постель, зажал под собой, навалившись сверху и раздвигая ему ноги. У Инге тело жемчужно-белое, от возбуждения казалось бархатным, Димас трогал его, сжимал пальцами, тиская и лаская. Вошел в него не нежно, но аккуратно, и зарычал от удовольствия, когда Инге его в себе сжал. Внутри него, слившись воедино, все ощущалось острее. И его чувства, и желания. Инге можно было читать как открытую книгу.

Димас переплел с ним пальцы, насаживая глубже. Когда Инге нравилось, его запах становился сладким и пьянящим. Димаса вело, этот аромат действовал лучше любой человеческой наркоты и алкоголя. Чуть увеличив член, Димас заставил его проникнуть глубже, и Инге выгнулся со стоном в руках. Удовольствие отдавалось дрожью по всему телу. Димас как-то слышал историю, что давно, очень давно, ифриты и малаки имели постоянные переходы между их мирами. Они жили вместе и в сексе достигали наивысшей точки наслаждения, а смешивая кровь, рожали самых сильных детей. Они дополняли друг друга и делали лучше. Смотря на Инге, с мягкой улыбкой на губах и пылающим взглядом, чувствуя его эмоции и теряя рассудок от блаженства, это казалось правдой.

На пике Димас сам стонал, входил на выдохе, с силой толкаясь в его тело, словно желая проникнуть туда полностью, а потом медленно выходил, вдыхая горячий, полный страсти и наслаждения вкус. На последнем рывке его всего охватила мелкая дрожь, Димас вошел глубже, связывая их узлом. В этом тоже была особая прелесть — люди узел не выдерживали, даже самые раздолбанные отказывались принимать его. Только омеги с Ифрита и Малака способны были на полноценную вязку. Инге наслаждался, вздрагивал от микрооргазмов, и с его белого, как и все остальное тело, члена капала густая синеватая сперма.

Когда дыхание чуть выровнялось, Инге потянул его руки к своей шее, предлагая причинить боль, насытить собой. Димас отрицательно качнул головой, хоть и чувствовал голод. Открыл рот, глубоко вдыхая запах нежного желания и любви. Этим тоже питаются, ведь Азир так делал, и у Димаса когда-нибудь получится. Надо лишь настроиться правильно. Тогда он сможет кормить себя, не причиняя Инге боль.

##  **6) Глава шестая**

Пара трупов ифритов не испортили настроения и желания развлечься на выходных. Ортэ вздыхал, перебирал варианты, как отыскать главу загадочной секты и уже не переживал о жмуриках. Томас, напротив, нашептывал что-то неприятное, пытался уберечь и советовал не светиться. Димас от его заботы только поржал. На неделе их отдел прикрыл притон, где, оказывается, жило более сорока похищенных и насильно удерживаемых женщин и мужчин. Димас отказался ехать собирать улики, так как взяли любимый бордель. Не хотелось, чтобы его узнали, и было жалко, что такое замечательное заведение больше не порадует свежим мясом.

Впрочем, в Ванкувере ночная жизнь не стояла на месте. Уровень преступности на северо-западном побережье был самым высоким на планете. Ванкувер, Сиэтл и Портленд процветали в насилии. Криминалистам всегда находилась работа, и это помогало Димасу не скучать. Люди обвиняли ифритов, говорили, что те пробуждают в человечестве пороки, развращают их души и толкают на преступления. Но Димас был уверен, что люди сами с собой это делают. Может, ифриты и послужили катализатором, но человечество изначально прогнило изнутри. А иначе почему именно эту планету Герцог Ив мечтал завоевать вот уже несколько столетий?

В пятницу Димас поехал в новый ночной клуб — Черную луну. Огромное увеселительное заведение открылось на неделе, и все это время там был аншлаг, а в пятницу планировалась большая вечеринка. Сильвер перевел ему на счет ровненький миллион, и хотелось повеселиться. Потратиться на себя, пока Инге не спустил все на благотворительность.

Очередь на вход тянулась через весь квартал, но Димас собирался воспользоваться картой ифрита и смело направился к охране. Он заметил его в толпе случайно. Ифриты отличались от людей внешне, но только если приглядываться. Этот скрывал рога широким капюшоном, серая кожа в тусклом свете фонарей не привлекала внимания, а хвост был заправлен в штаны. Найти человеческие шмотки проще, чем удержать личину. Этот был истощен настолько, что даже не мог ее надеть. Димас заметил и его жертву — молодую нимфоманку под кайфом, она уже зарядилась дозой и теперь искала богатого мальчика для развлечений.

Изголодавшийся ифрит с разжиженными мозгами идеально подходил. Стоило девице поманить его пальцем, как тот рванул следом, смог только до подворотни добежать, а там зажал к стене и впился в горло зубами. Девушка застонала, а потом и закричала от боли, но ифрит воткнул ей когти под ребра и стал тянуть жизнь с такой скоростью, что у нее кожа потрескалась и облупилась. Димас успел перехватить его до того, как он сделал последний глоток. Схватил за шкирку и, блеснув красными глазами, отдал Приказ:

— Верни ей жизнь, — потребовал он, — сейчас же, — поторопил, зная, что Инге не оставит это без внимания.

За спиной раздался грохот, и Димасу не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, что это малак явился позаботиться о бедном человечке. Переулок узкий, и Инге сложил крылья на высоте, а при приземлении его магия оставила небольшие вмятины на асфальте.

— Возвращай, — зашипел Димас, и незнакомый ифрит наконец подчинился.

Девица снова застонала, рана на животе срослась, а ифрит задышал глубоко и рвано, его голод ощущался кожей. Инге подошел уже успокоившийся, даже Димасу кивнул приветливо, а потом призвал пакт и развернул его перед новоприбывшим. Димас только поморщился, сбежать не выйдет и придется слушать введенные десять лет назад законы. Малаки навязали свои правила, и ифритам как поверженной стороне пришлось их принять.

Огромная светящаяся скрижаль стала на два голоса, одновременно на ифрите и малакском, зачитывать правила жизни на Земле. Основы поведения — сливаться с местными. Соблюдение порядков — не нарушать человеческие законы. Строгость в питании — не убивать и не заключать контрактов. Новичок слушал и отрешенно кивал. Приказ от Маркиза, чьим голосом был зачитан пакт, он в ближайшее время просто физически не сможет нарушить. А потом вряд ли рискнет, потому что сейчас перед ним стоял во плоти малак — представляющий исполнительную и судебную власть.

Когда голоса замолкли, Инге жестом свернул манускрипт и пошел на выход из переулка. Димас, не столько из жалости, сколько желая показать, что пусть Инге тут, несомненно, главный, но он, Димитриос, старший солдат Рид третьего эшелона, занимает вторую позицию, и все ифриты должны подчиняться ему, произнес:

— Запугиваешь, ловишь, кормишься и отпускаешь, — не дожидаясь вопроса, пояснил он коротко основную схему питания.

— Питаться страхом? — переспросил тот, расправляя недовольно плечи.

— Страхом, отчаянием, похотью, — подтвердил равнодушно Димас. — Надеюсь, умеешь?

Тот поморщился и кивнул.

— Где был последние десять лет? — дежурно спросил Димас.

— В стазисе. В битве под Нью-Йорком мой кристалл разбили, только сейчас он восстановился. — Ифрит сдернул с себя капюшон, показывая, что основной урок усвоен, и он смог принять человеческий облик. — Тангаро, солдат Рид, — представился он, и Димас невольно содрогнулся. Перед ним стоял не рядовой исполнитель, слабый и беспомощный, а равный ему по положению и, возможно, даже более высокий по рангу.

В город явилась знать.

Тангаро не первый, кто приехал в Ванкувере спустя много лет после войны. Кто-то был ранен, кто-то просто затаился. Погрузился под землю в глубокий сон, когда понял, что против явившейся армии ангелов им не выстоять. Спустя годы эти трусы и недобитые слабаки выползали на свет и старались отыскать пригодное место в уже сложившейся иерархии, но Димас не встречал никого со столь высоким положением и, несомненно, обладающего могущественной магией.

Димас знал, на что такая магия способна, помнил, как сам пытался пробиться домой, используя свои силы. Собирая энергию, убил многих, почти уничтожил Инге, но не хватило знаний, а возможно, и способностей. Если Тангаро сильнее, то у него вполне может получиться, и с Земли откроется проход, в который хлынут войска Ифрита. Димаса аж передернуло от такой мысли.

Но думать об этом, особенно в пятницу, которую очень хотелось посвятить развлечениям, Димас не собирался. В клуб его пустили без заминки, там уже вовсю гремела музыка и разгоряченная молодежь двигалась в такт на танцполе. В баре он заказал большой стакан чего-то крепкого и высыпал в него зеленоватый порошок. Обычные наркотики и алкоголь на ифритов действовали слабо, но на Земле были умельцы, что владели магическими рецептами и могли изготавливать нечто особенное. Как Азир делал алкоголь, так Димас нашел и продавца наркоты.

От порошка напиток сначала почернел, потом приобрел изумрудно-зеленый оттенок и загустел, словно сироп. Димас хмыкнул и закинул в него трубочку, сделал несколько глотков и в голове помутилось. Последнее, что он запомнил, как пошел танцевать с красивыми девочками на сцене, а дальше все утонуло в обрывочных картинках.

Пришел в себя Димас на берегу Английского залива. Занимался рассвет, пляж пустовал. Легкий туман прикрывал неподвижное море как белое полотно. На горизонте виднелось рыбацкое судно и расколотый магией кусок пирамиды от старого портала. Свежий воздух обдувал кожу и развевал волосы. В голове немного шумело, перед глазами — темные пятна. Наркотик оказался достойным. Только почему-то Димас был обнажен, в истинном обличье, и серая, чуть серебряная кожа покрылась тонким слоем прилипшего песка. Похоже, он тут и спал.

Чуть стряхнув с себя песчинки, Димас подошел к кромке воды. Пятница удалась на славу — во всем теле бурлила сила, полыхала так, что хотелось расправить крылья и взмыть в небо. Два кожистых крыла закрыли его своей тенью. Правое пришлось потянуть рукой, потому что кожа от долгого перерыва слиплась. Он поднял их свечкой, вытягиваясь, вставая на цыпочки и впиваясь когтистыми пальцами ног в землю. Сила прошлась снизу вверх, поднялась до кончика острого крыла и отозвалась сладкой негой.

В голове замелькали картинки прошлого вечера. Димас отрывался по полной, потратился от души. И учитывая, что остался без одежды и где-то потерял и телефон, и кошелек — ночь удалась на славу. В разгар веселья познакомился с каким-то безродным молодым ифритом, что сначала просто напрашивался в любовники, а потом чем-то увлек и Димас угостил его своим напитком. Отрывочные кадры их веселья вызвали довольную улыбку. Они танцевали, трахались, развлекались с людишками, а потом натянули одного юношу-хоста на двоих, впитывая его похоть и боль.

В середине ночи, когда в клубе негде было встать, начался пожар. Димас не уверен, виновен ли он в случившемся, или кто-то другой из подвыпивших гостей устроил поджог, но клуб сгорел. Когда запуганные люди, на которых падали горящие ткани и балки, стали сбиваться в кучу и запаниковали, Димас насытился до предела. Кто-то задыхался от дыма, ползая у его ног, в углу зала он заметил придавленного куском стены мужчину и сидел над ним, наблюдая, как тот умирает, крича от боли...

Димас дернулся от этого воспоминания. Наваждение прежнего удовольствия слетело одним махом. Он не был виноват в его смерти, но что там говорил Азир — смотреть, как умирает, и ничего не сделать? Димас смотрел, питался его жизнью, и теперь от этого воспоминания становилось тошно. Что он при этом чувствовал? Наслаждался источником силы или хоть немного сопереживал?

Димас откинул неприятные мысли, сплюнул на песок и направился в город. Набрал номер банка ифритов и попросил новую карту. Для него лично сотрудник приехал в офис в пять утра, открыл помещение и обслужил по полной программе. Димас с удивлением обнаружил, что снял со своего счета почти сто тысяч и, вероятно, потерял. Впрочем, на развлечения и гулянье осталось еще много денег, и половину суммы от Сильвера он перебросил на счет Инге — пусть порадуется и потратит на людишек.

Там же в банке ему выдали новую одежду и телефон, вежливо предложили избить себя, чтобы насытить, но Димас на это отмахнулся. Хотелось знать, куда он потратил деньги, и надеясь, что память вернется, снова отправился на пляж. Ничего путного не вспомнил, но взглядом зацепился за знакомый шпиль церкви и твердым шагом двинулся туда.

Отис ждал у калитки, посмотрел строго, но пропустил. Димас с недоверием ступил на святую землю. Обычно его так не встречали.

— Решил забрать деньги?

— Деньги? — с непониманием спросил Димас.

— Протрезвел и передумал? Ночью ворвался ко мне совершенно невменяемый и пытался исповедоваться, сунул почти двести тысяч налом и чуть не разбил статую Святого Стража, а потом бросил вещи и ушел.

— О! — многозначительно проговорил Димас и принял из его рук пакет со своими шмотками. — Деньги оставь, это от Инге, — соврал он.

Даже в бессознательном состоянии, когда эйфория от питания схлынула, собственный поступок посчитал отрицательным. Сейчас он гнал об этом мысли, и без того голова трещала. Интересно, где еще денег достал? Возможно, стряс с нового знакомого, чье имя он даже не запомнил, или стащил в горящем баре? Уже не важно...

Домой он вернулся еще до восьми утра. Инге спал на коврике рядом с дверью, Димас с раздражением вздернул его на ноги и чуть шлепнул по заплаканной щеке.

— Не делай так! — повторил он больше для проформы. Все равно Инге не послушается, будет ждать.

— В новостях сказали, «Черная луна» сгорела дотла, — прошептал он, цепляясь за его руки.

— Наверно. Я был обдолбан, плохо помню. — Димас прошел на кухню, налил большой графин воды и выпил его залпом.

— Погибло почти сорок человек, — добавил со всхлипом Инге, и Димас раздосадованно выдохнул, глянул на него сурово, чувствуя, как внутри накапливаются злость и раздражение.

— Я видел, как горел один. Смотрел, как он умер, и не помог, — произнес он, с трудом сдерживая рык.

Инге замер с открытым ртом, по щекам побежали слезы. Сначала тонкими ручьями, а потом Инге разрыдался, пряча лицо в ладонях. Димас поспешил уйти в свой кабинет, Инге жалел человека, каждого жалел, а Димас отчетливо понимал, что сейчас он злится на себя и на свою жестокость.

Были ли доступны ему сострадание и жалость? Азир уверял, что да. Но Димас не знал, что чувствует, не мог разобраться во всем этом, и временами казалось, что грудь наполняют волнение, страх и разочарование. Одновременно. Усиленные, они не определялись одним словом и больше напоминали сумасшествие, когда трещит голова, а тело разрывает от желаний. Он ненавидел себя в такие моменты и предпочитал быть один.

Но Инге не дал и часу покоя, пришел в комнату и сел на подлокотник кресла, осторожно прикасаясь к плечу. Димас глянул на него сердито, а потом притянул ближе и усадил на колени. Инге приник к его груди, и сразу полегчало, ушло то неясное беспокойство, чувство тревоги и раздирающее непонимание. Димас просто прижался носом к его макушке и с облегчением вдохнул уже давно ставший знакомым запах.

— Не сердись на меня, — попросил он.

— Ты не причинил никому зла, — ответил Инге, вновь оправдывая его проступки. — Я все понимаю. Только не уходи надолго, любовь моя.

##  **7) Глава седьмая**

Димас не удивился, когда через неделю увидел Тангаро в компании Ортэ. Они пришли к нему в офис в полицейском участке. Тангаро в дорогом шелковом костюме, с иллюзорным идеальным лицом, словно с обложки журнала, выглядел как настоящий дьявол. Димас привстал, приветственно касаясь груди и чуть вытаскивая кристалл души. Тангаро ответил тем же жестом, а Ортэ решил увильнуть от правил. Они с Димасом виделись каждый день, и тот давно пренебрегал этикетом Ифрита.

Тангаро блеснул на него глазами и заставил опуститься на одно колено и поприветствовать, называя полную должность. Словно Димас относился к знати. Но он не носил титулов по рождению, просто выслужился и после свержения старой власти смог попасть в отряды солдатов Рид, в то время как Тангаро получил статус и магические силы от родителей. А потому априори был сильнее.

— Ты работаешь на людей? — Тан прошел вдоль рабочего стола и подхватил именную табличку в виде адского пламени. Димас специально ее заказывал. Шутки ради. Начальство усмехнулось, оно у них было с чувством юмора. Тангаро не проникся — сжал пальцами и сломал безделушку.

— Надо же себя как-то развлекать. — Димас тоже встал. Преградил ему путь, не позволяя подойти к компьютеру. — Зачем пожаловал? Устроить тебя на соседнее кресло по блату?

— Пытаешься меня унизить? — Тангаро вскинул голову и посмотрел с раздражением.

— Напротив, пройдет пара лет, и сам поймешь, как скучно на Земле. Тут, в полицейском участке, к нашему роду относятся с уважением...

— А надо бы, чтоб везде!

Ортэ нервно кусал губы и сделал чуть заметный шаг в сторону. Понимал, засранец, что, если начнется драка, его первого пустят в расход. Но Димас не собирался громить свое рабочее место, и с Таном ему делить нечего. Пока нечего.

— Мы заперты тут, дружище, — произнес он примирительно, — все шлюхи трахнуты, вся наркота попробована — что еще делать?

— Я хочу вернуться домой! — Тангаро наконец сел, и Ортэ, облегченно выдохнув, тоже занял место напротив.

— Кто ж не хочет? Но сил на это не хватит, и малаки не позволят. Поверь, я пытался...

— Теперь нас двое! — с напором сказал Тан. — Соберем человек двадцать, напугаем до усрачки, вскроем каждого. Медленно и максимально болезненно. Если под наше крыло встанет пятеро, а лучше шестеро сильных ифритов, мы пробьем вуаль. Создадим свой портал и сможем не только вернуться на родину, но и провести сюда целую армию!

— Малаки в секунду тебя найдут и разрушат ритуал. К тому же ты не сможешь противиться приказу, не сможешь убивать.

— Я — нет! Другие — без проблем! Ортэ рассказал мне, как легко обойти запрет. — Тангаро наклонился к нему ближе и, обнажив клыки, ухмыльнулся. — Если убивать и запугивать будут люди. Мы просто прикажем, а они выполнят. Кроме того, Ортэ донес, что в городе орудует целая группировка, собирает магические силы и использует наше оружие. Возможно, у нас общие цели.

— А если нет? Может, фанатики истребляют нас по одному... — Димас с трудом сдерживал эмоции.

— Нет, — тут же подхватился Ортэ, — я проверил все тщательно, поговорил кое с кем, навел справки! Это правда — фанатики открывают портал.

Димас невольно задержал дыхание. С появлением Тангаро у безумцев есть реальный шанс воплотить свои желания. Тангаро поддержит, сам предложит помощь. И тогда...

— А малак нам не проблема. Объединив силы, с Ингевоном мы расправился в два счета. Кроме того, он ведь не тронет людей...

Его слова заставили Димаса сжать кулаки. Он не сомневался, что дело этим кончиться — Инге придется сражаться против всех. Или против большинства.

— С чего вы взяли, что Инге единственный малак на Земле? — произнес он сквозь зубы. — Вы и о нем-то знаете, потому что он греет мою постель, и я этим хвастаюсь. Взамен он к вам терпелив и не мочит направо и налево. Но не сомневаюсь, если отойдете от Ванкувера на пару километров и решитесь кого-нибудь прихлопнуть, то сразу услышите только шелест крыльев за спиной, а в следующее мгновение огромная секира рассечет вам голову!

Ортэ и Тангаро переглянулись. Видимо, не просчитали эту часть плана.

— Поспрашивай своего ангела. Спроси про других.

— Ничего не обещаю. — Димас постарался сдержать накатившее раздражение. — Если он сосет мой член, то не значит, что болтает.

— Так надави, — словно само собой разумеющееся предложил Тангаро, и Димасу захотелось его придушить.

— Хорошо, — коротко выплюнул он и отвернулся к бумагам, — у меня дела, если нечем заняться, идите погоняйте мразей в подворотнях. С них и энергии можно набраться и деньгами разжиться.

Гости ушли, но спокойствия это не вернуло. Димас крутился на стуле, пытаясь обдумать все сказанное, и не мог определиться, какую сторону принять — помочь Тангаро убраться с Земли и закрыть портал, прежде чем тот притащит сюда новых баронов, или предложить Инге упреждающий удар и избавиться от соперника чужими руками. Эти мысли мешали спокойной и размеренной жизни, к которой Димас уже привык, а гнев выплескивался безумными желаниями. Томас нервно поглядывал на то и дело появляющиеся рога и пару раз бегал за вкусненьким, надеясь подсластить неприятные думы.

Димас и сам замучился сдерживаться. Положив ладонь на грудь, извлек духовное оружие, свернул его в кристалл и забросил в сейф. В голове сразу словно туманом все заволокло, и придвинув к себе очередную порцию сдобы, Димас откинул переживания. Мир никуда не денется, Тангаро и Инге со своими задачами справятся сами. А у него очередная папка с нераскрытыми делами.

Начальство с работой не наседало, Димас по необходимости оказывал посильную помощь, но не усердствовал. Обычных убийц, насильников и воров щелкал как орехи — способности ифритов в этом хорошо помогали, но с культистами все обстояло сложнее — они словно знали, какие методы использует Димас, и отлично заметали следы. И Димас бы отмахнулся, не стал тратить на это время, но их поиски интересовали его лично. В одном из домов, где убили последнего ифрита, стояла камера, и ритуал был заснят. Результатов это дало мало — все члены культа носили маски в виде белых мешков с прорезями, никаких особых действий они не делали, и камера не писала звук. Стоящий в изголовье жертвы, очевидно, читал заклятье, временами он поднимал руки и касался тела, остальные замерли безмолвно, опустив плечи, и лишь в момент кульминации вскинули головы и что-то сказали. Ни извлеченный кристалл, ни сама смерть не были запечатлены — камеры магию не видели. После ритуала жертву унесли в ванную, там съемка не велась, и тело нашли со вскрытыми венами. Сам ифрит до изъятия духовного кристалла даже не шевелился, щелкал пультом от телевизора, забрасывал маффины в рот и пил зеленый коктейль. Видимо, не верил в результат или, обманувшись, считал, что ему это пойдет во благо.

В итоге: из собранных улик лишь сотни отпечатков пальцев и множество следов, но в базе никого из них не нашлось, а значит, найти приспешников культа через полицию не было возможности. Ортэ говорил про свои наводки, и магические силы во многом помогали в расследовании, но в этом случае культисты скрывали себя все той же магией. Димас не мог отыскать их связи, да и лень было напрягаться.

Домой после работы он приехал раньше, кристалл души уже остыл, и Димас спокойно перенес его на место. Инге с детьми еще не вернулись из церкви, но с кухни вкусно пахло сдобой — значит, к ним заходила Анна и приготовила ужин. Стоило забраться в холодильник, в прихожей послышался шум и возня. Ребятишки влетели со счастливым смехом, Майкл запрыгнул Димасу на шею и клюнул в щеку. Тут же стал извиваться, чтобы его отпустили, и снова куда-то побежал. Наби замер рядом с ногой, неуверенно дергая за штанину, и Димас подхватил его, чуть подкидывая к потолку. Ощущение полета заставило Наби засмеяться, он растопырил руки и попросил подкинуть еще раз.

Сквозь одежду проступали растущие крылья, и Димасу нравилось, как сын прикрывает глаза, чувствуя себя в воздухе увереннее, чем на земле.

— Ты рано. — Инге вошел на кухню последним — собрал за малышней обувь и разложил покупки.

— Погуляем в парке? — предложил Димас.

— Конечно, любовь моя, с тобой — все, что пожелаешь.

Они вышли, когда уже стемнело. Наби устал и не хотел засыпать, пока Димас его не укачал, а потом они ждали Анну с вечерней мессы. Квартиру Димас выбрал в спокойном районе, но даже тут никто не рисковал гулять с наступлением темноты. Ванкувер, столица криминала и убийств, отпугивал мирных жителей, зато с радостью принимал всякий сброд. Димас от этих мыслей невольно вздохнул — не нравилось, что тут росли его дети.

— Ты выглядишь встревоженным, — заметил Инге, осторожно беря его за руку.

— Задумался о будущем, — пояснил Димас, и они ненадолго замолчали. Обычно он никогда своими планами не делился, а Инге уверял, что живет только для него.

Мимо промчалась стайка гопоты, а за ними — машина с мигалками. Димас чуть подтолкнул Инге в переулок и зажал у стены. Тот задышал часто, напряженно, глаза вспыхнули голубым, и Димасу хотелось думать, что Инге возбуждает его близость.

— Если ифриты откроют новый портал, вы снова развяжете войну? Сколько времени потребуется на появление армии с Малака?

— Портал стоит над Сиэтлом, он черпает силы из веры людей, нам не нужны сложные ритуалы, — ответил Инге.

— А новый портал? Вы сможете его открыть?

— Мы решили, что это неправильно — вмешиваться в судьбу людей, наше правительство ищет возможность договориться с Герцогом Ив. Новых порталов не будет, и войны тоже.

— А если все же начнется? Ты примешь участие? Станешь убивать, когда Стражи прибудут на Землю?

— Да...

Димас чуть сжал его шею, надавил рядом с сонной артерией. Ему не понравился ответ.

— А когда вы снова победите, ты вернешься на Малак? — спросил он грозно.

— Я всегда буду с тобой... — выдохнул Инге.

— Хорошо. — Он отпустил его шею, коснулся губ грубым поцелуем, а потом снова потянул к парку.

— Димас, — Инге остановил Димаса, взял его лицо в ладони и с ужасом посмотрел в глаза, — прошу, не делай этого. Не надо убивать, я умоляю... — По его щекам побежали слезы, и Димас с раздражением отстранился.

— Не буду.

Он вообще не будет ничего делать — пусть Тангаро играет в свои игры, пусть начнет новую войну или даже завоюет Землю. Главное, чтобы Инге остался с ним и продолжал повторять о любви. Димасу нравилась такая жизнь, пусть не яркая и насыщенная удовольствием, как на Ифрите, зато у него были дети и собственный ангел.

Влияние Тангаро чувствовалось везде. Ортэ ушел из управления и теперь занимался делами старшего по статусу. В городе неспокойно перешептывались и переглядывались, воронье оккупировало пляж и высотки. Димас помнил, как сам, после того как пришел в себя, собирал силы и с помощью магических нитей вытягивал из людей эмоции. Его остановил Инге, позволил мучить и питаться своей энергией сколько потребуется. Димас давно перестал над ним издеваться и уже привык обходился малым.

С Тангаро договора не будет. Инге прикончит его, как только тот перейдет черту. Димас в этом не сомневался.

В пятницу после работы он привычно заскочил к Азиру. Планировал выпить пару кружек крепкого и поохотиться за какой-нибудь ночной бабочкой. Но обстановка в баре была напряженной — особенно в закрытой части для ифритов. Посетители кучковались, на Димаса посмотрели с подозрением, а когда он сел за стойку, и вовсе разбежались.

— Тангаро назвал тебя предателем. — Азир поставил перед ним полную кружку. — Сказал, ты поддерживаешь малаков.

Димас пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Я не захотел вступать с ним в сомнительный сговор. Не люблю рыпаться без очевидной выгоды, в его предложении выгоды для меня нет, а еще ты знаешь, как я ленив.

— Димитриос, — Азир произнес это внезапно строго, — Тангаро готов открыть портал и вернуть нас домой. Все хотят на Ифрит, я знаю, и ты тоже хочешь! Стоило ему поманить членов эшелона пальцем, и они приготовили оружие.

— Низшие за ним не пойдут — на Земле у них и власть, и могущество, а на Ифрите они снова станут рабами.

— И я не пойду! У меня тут любимая женщина, не хочу ее потерять. Я приспособился, научился питаться ее любовью и благодарностью посетителей.

Димас с пониманием кивнул, а Азир добавил еще тише:

— И ты не пойдешь. У тебя муж и дети.

На это нечем было возразить. Как бы сильно душа ни рвалась на родину, Димас не мог бросить семью. Как и Азир, он приспособился, научился жить в этом мире и находить в нем свои прелести. А если другие демоны сгинут, ему только на руку — власти станет еще больше.

— Пусть проваливает. Мы с тобой тут шикарно заживем.

— Тангаро хочет, чтобы я к ним присоединился. И на тебя надавит. Он обещал убить Ингевона, принести Герцогу его голову в качестве доказательства нашей преданности. И у него много сторонников...

Димас прервал его жестом, сосредоточился, вспоминая свои связи. После осознания, что с Земли ему никуда не деться, Димас по привычке встретился со многими младшими и низшими, подчеркивая свою власть. У него тоже много кто сидел в подчинении. Димас как солдат Рид мог приказом поработить себе любого, но с некоторыми было лень возиться, разыскивать и тратить на них силы. Теперь эти демоны восстанут против него и Инге. А чтобы получить достаточно сил — жертвоприношение Инге или маленького ангела Наби станет идеальной платой.

— Тебе надо уехать из Ванкувера, — произнес он, прожигая взглядом натертую до блеска столешницу, — собери жену, кое-какие вещи и уезжай.

— Но... как же запрет?

— Я все улажу, тебе не стоит быть тут, когда Тангаро начнет проводить ритуал! Ты единственный ифрит, который знает, что Майкл и Наби — мои! Еще пара людей в курсе, но их охраняет либо контракт, либо Святое слово. Тангаро не сможет вытащить из них правду, а тебя легко заставит говорить! И действовать против Инге!

Азир закусил губы, поправил шевелюру, пряча рога, и неуверенно покачал головой.

— За нарушение запрета Инге свернет мне шею. А у меня любимая жена... я лучше схоронюсь где-то или откажу Танагро.

— Нет! — Димас поднял на него взгляд и блеснул красными глазами. — Я дам тебе двести тысяч, укройся на юге. А если останешься тут — умрешь! Тангаро прикажет, и ты не сможешь сопротивляться. Он старше тебя по положению. Я тоже старше. И потому приказываю тебе. — Димас положил руку на грудь, касаясь кристалла, и его голос стал глубже и громче: — Я, солдат Рид, член третьего эшелона Димитриос, приказываю тебе, Азир из шестого эшелона, уехать из Ванкувера и не возвращаться без моего дозволения!

Азир при первых словах опустился на колени и теперь сидел, скрытый стойкой, но именно так, как было заведено на Ифрите — приподняв над головой свой духовный кристалл, он показывал полное подчинение. Димас мог забрать его силы и его жизнь, приказ старшего ломал волю и лишал желаний. Прежде он не применял их на Азире, считал его своим другом, но сейчас должен защитить семью.

— Я постараюсь расправиться с проблемой как можно быстрее, — пообещал он, — а теперь иди и собирай вещи.

— Да, господин...

Димас вернулся домой необычно рано. Инге даже не занял свое место на коврике в прихожей, а из детской слышался его мягкий голос и звонкий смех Наби. Он незаметно подошел к дверному проему и замер у косяка. Наби скакал на магической воздушной подушке, а Майкл и Инге подбадривали его и хлопали, когда тот зависал в воздухе на пару секунд. Они выглядели счастливыми, и Димас невольно сжал зубы — если кто-то навредит его семье, если кто-то обидит их, он сам возьмет в руки оружие и убьет любого. Не важно, кто он, враг или друг.

##  **8) Глава восьмая**

Инге, засыпая, укладывал голову рядом с его плечом. Чуть заметно прикасался во сне, и его запах помогал легко уснуть. Иногда Димас сам к нему тянулся, забирался под одеяло руками и прижимал к себе. Спал, уткнувшись в его ключицу, чувствуя твердое плечо под собой.

Разговор с Азиром сильно встревожил, все выходные Димас провел с семьей, а во сне невольно прижимал Инге ближе. Потому, когда он резко дернулся, сразу проснулся.

Инге нервно нащупал выключатель и щелкнул светом. Его кожа покрылась испариной, бледное лицо выглядело испуганным и обеспокоенным. Димас положил ему руку на бедро, вставать не хотелось, а чужой дурной сон его не затронул. Погладил Инге, успокаивая и утешая, но Димас знал, что это не поможет, и потянул из него эмоции. Не подумав, глубоко глотнул и тут же закашлялся — это были не эмоции Инге и вовсе не его страх.

Инге проснулся от чужого наслаждения. Где-то в городе демон убивал и мучил людей, чужое питание вызвало отвращение у Димаса так же, как и разбудило Инге.

— Уходишь?

Тот поднялся, резким движением вытянул из груди кристалл, обращая его в оружие. Оно вспыхнуло бордовым — Инге был в ярости. Это случалось редко.

— Прости, — все еще сонный и измученный связью с демоном, Инге потер глаза, и сбросил на пол ночную рубашку. За спиной задрожали и проявились белые крылья. Оружие души выросло в руках, длинное древко стукнуло в пол, а широкое лезвие косы почти задело потолок. Инге взял его удобнее и направился к окну.

— Не беспокойся, я отведу Майкла в сад. — Димас смотрел на него с легкой тревогой.

— Спасибо. — Инге повернулся на прощание. Освещенное силой лицо казалось неестественным, слишком светлым, глаза светились голубым, а волосы развевались в белом огне. Но улыбка осталась знакомой — уже родной и уютной. — Я позвоню и заеду к тебе на работу, — пообещал он и выпрыгнул в окно.

Димасу пришлось подняться и запереть ставни. Не на замок, а только прикрыть — на случай, если Инге вернется еще до рассвета, не захочет будить детей и соседей и ломиться через дверь.

В тот момент даже в голову не пришло, кому вздумалось питаться этой ночью. К понедельнику демоны уставали от кутежа, и ночи были тихими. И Димас считал, что почувствует, когда Тангаро активируется и начнет ритуал. Но он ошибся.

Инге вернулся еще до рассвета. Димас поднялся рано, чтобы собрать детей, и услышал стон в прихожей. Инге постарался войти незаметно, но не устоял на ногах, и Димас застал его на полу без сознания.

— Инге! — не сдержал он крика.

В детской заплакали Майкл и Наби, дети почувствовали боль родителя, еще и Димас их напугал. Осторожно подхватив Инге на руки, он отнес его в спальню и запечатал двери. Дрожащими пальцами набрал Анну и попросил забрать детей на пару дней. Он пока не знал, в каком Инге состоянии, но надеялся, ему хватит этого времени, чтобы прийти в себя.

Пока собирал детям вещи и пытался их успокоить, мысли крутились только об одном. С трудом дождавшись Анну, он буквально впихнул мальчишек ей в руки, внушением рыкнул, что отвечает она за них головой, и бросился к мужу.

Инге так и не пришел в себя, дышал тяжело и сбито, кровью залило всю кровать и пол под ней. Его собственный кристалл светился слабо. Зато воткнутый в бок осколок меча полыхал яростью. Кто-то сломал об него свое духовное оружие и перед смертью наполнил его ненавистью.

Димас осторожно коснулся отколотого кусочка клинка и тут же отдернул руку.

— Тангаро, — зарычал он.

Эмоции хлынули с такой силой, что он не сдержал гнева и разбил в комнате почти всю мебель, огнем исполосовал стены, сжег гардины и стоящие на подоконнике цветы. Только место вокруг Инге осталось нетронутым, словно безумный смерч обошел его стороной. Немного успокоившись, он сел с ним рядом. Из-за ран Инге с трудом дышал, кровь все еще текла, но уже не толчками, а слабыми ручейками. Димас осторожно взял его ладони в свои и пустил энергию напрямую.

— Инге, ты должен подлечиться. Хоть немного, — попросил он.

В мыслях стояла картина последней встречи с Тангаро. Можно же было догадаться, что тот подготовится и соберет армию, чтобы защититься во время ритуала от малака. Димас знал заранее, — Инге придется тяжело, но не предупредил и не попытался помочь.

— Лечись, Инге, — повторил громче, ресницы затрепетали и малак приоткрыл светящиеся болью глаза. Димас тут же придвинулся к нему ближе. — Не шевелись, рана очень глубокая, тебя всего исполосовала.

— Димас, — голос Инге звучал слабо и отчаянно, — в каком состоянии матка?

Димас скосил глаза на низ живота, но там у Инге все было в крови, и разобраться, что именно повреждено, не представлялось невозможности. Инге понял без слов.

— Я носил... — Он прикрыл руками лицо и стал тихо всхлипывать. — И снова потерял твоего сына.

— Тише, сейчас это не главное...

— Нет, я обещал, обещал подарить тебе еще одного ифрита, я так хотел сам! Димас, любовь моя, прости за мои ошибки!

— Инге! — Димас строго его осадил.

Уже девять лет прошло, так много, и все равно Димас помнил, когда Инге забеременел в первый раз, он даже поверить не мог. Смягчился к нему, подпустил ближе, а потом Инге вступил в неравный бой, и ребенок погиб. Димаса тогда охватила такая злость... Инге тяжело пришлось.

— Мы будем пробовать снова, не бойся, я могу подождать. Могу ждать вечность, если потребуется, — добавил он совсем тихо, но Инге все равно не слышал, провалился в тяжелый сон, и свет его кристалла души стал тусклым, еле заметным, вводя Димаса в настоящую панику.

Он суетливо бросился к окну, распахнул ставни, впуская свежий воздух и солнечный свет, снова метнулся к Инге, вдохнул ему в губы немного сил, но тут же запнулся — у самого их мало, а брать где-то, искать, просто не было времени. Сжав кулаки, сосредоточился на осколке меча — если его извлечь, Инге станет проще, тот не будет тянуть из него магию и причинять боль. Глубоко вздохнув, Димас схватил его обеими руками, попытался вырвать, но ладони прожгло насквозь. Боль захлестнула с такой силой, что он на мгновение потерял сознание. Пришел в себя на полу со сгоревшими до костей пальцами.

С предсмертным ударом ему не справиться. И Инге либо выздоровеет сам, поглотит осколок оружия души и восстановит свою плоть. Либо умрет.

Димас забрался на развороченную и обожженную половину кровати, неловко поджимая изуродованные кисти. Лбом прижался к его плечу и пустил энергию. Все, что осталось, свои силы восстановятся от витающей в воздухе боли, она впитается и поможет. Инге же нужны были другие чувства для питания, потому приходилось делиться с ним напрямую.

Невольно вспомнилось, как десять лет назад он также лежал беспомощный в какой-то маленькой каморке, где Инге скрыл его от беснующихся после окончания войны людей. Малаки покидали планету, закрывали порталы, позволив озверевшим после убийств и мучений людям добивать остатки некогда грозной армии. Димас должен был погибнуть, чье-то оружие распороло ему внутренности и торчало осколком из развороченной печени, а Инге, заметив, что он все еще жив, остался рядом и поддерживал своими силами.

Почему он отказался уйти по приказу, почему не вернулся домой? Димас не раз задавался этими вопросами и не понимал. Война окончилась, ифриты проиграли, и те, кто не успели, были брошены на Земле на произвол судьба. Малаки забрали всех. Ждали до последнего, но Инге к порталу не явился.

Димас, когда в первый раз открыл глаза, даже не поверил, что видит перед собой малака. Инге казался нежным мраморным изваянием, с тонкой белой кожей, серебряными мягкими локонами, спускающимися на спину, теплыми ладонями и узкими, хрупкими пальцами. Руки у него были нежные, дарующие силы, но Димас знал, как такими руками малаки поднимали оружие и одним взмахом убивали десятки его собратьев.

Инге не мог извлечь осколок оставленного в теле оружия, не мог полностью залечить его раны и держал за руку, передавая энергию напрямую. Димас выпустил огненную магию, прожигая ему ладонь. А потом потянулся когтями к красивому фарфоровому лицу, но был слишком слаб и не смог его изуродовать.

После он много раз приходил в себя, выпадал из бредовых снов, в которых Инге протирал его тело влажной тряпицей, вдыхал в него силы и заботливо перестилал грязное белье. Инге почти не отходил от него и ничего не просил. Когда Димас стал поправляться, он принес ему одежду, немного человеческих денег и обычную еду. Инге хотел его оставить, чтобы отправиться помогать другим, но Димасу требовалось питание, и получить силы можно было только одним способом — причинить малаку боль.

Безумие и злоба ифрита напугали наивного Инге. Он не ожидал от Димаса такой прыти, да и подпитывая своей энергией, был ослаблен и не смог дать нормальный отпор. Димас завалил его на свою лежанку, порвал красивую кожу когтями и зубами, насладился его кровью, окончательно изматывая, а потом изнасиловал. Инге отбивался, пытался бить магией, но не справился. Опустошенное, изуродованное насилием тело Димас бросил валяться на полу, а сам впал в нирвану, переполненный желанными эмоциями, он наслаждался после кормления.

Инге пришел в себя первым, уполз зализывать раны, и Димас не думал, что когда-либо увидит его снова, но тот вернулся. Все такой же прекрасный и полыхающий синими глазами, Инге вновь принес ему одежду и еду.

Как потом вышло, что красивый малак стал бродить за ним следом, Димас не понял. Инге остался рядом, позволял над собой издеваться, причинять боль каждый день и терпел насилие. Димас намеренно извращался, изгалялся как мог, надеясь, что Инге сдохнет или сбежит, но тот сначала побитой собакой просто плелся следом и не позволял убивать людей, а потом и вовсе стал твердить о любви. О ненормальных, граничащих с безумием чувствах. Димас не понимал малака и желал ему смерти. Избивать, мучить, ломать его — все это приносило удовольствие, и Димас себе ни в чем не отказывал.

Когда Инге забеременел в первый раз, Димас позволил тому ложиться к нему в постель. Прекратил ломать ему кости, и секс стал похож на секс, а не на пытки. Но Инге потерял сына. Наследие, ради которого ифриты еще не перебили своих омег и держали низших бет в гаремах. Дети были достоянием, пусть их не любили, но через них передавалась энергия и сохранялась душа. Димас не имел детей на Ифрите, и способность Инге зачать сильно возвысила малака в его глазах. Если бы тот не потерял ребенка...

Димас тогда обошелся с ним очень грубо. Инге должен был умереть. Димас действительно искалечил его так, что Инге только и оставалось что сдохнуть. Но спустя пару часов Димас почему-то вернулся, вложил в него немного сил, позволил Инге излечиться и забрал с собой. А потом на свет появился Майкл, и Димас стал другим.

Тяжело вздохнув, Димас коснулся губами обнаженного плеча. Малаки неправильные, иррациональные, слишком заботливые и полные любви. Они любили всех без разбора и считали людей своим стадом, за которым обязались следить. Тысячелетия назад они пришли на Землю из сострадания, одарили людишек дарами, дали им Святое Слово и приглядывали за ними, словно зная, что рано или поздно ифриты явятся по их души. И ифриты приходили, просачивались сквозь барьер, когда слишком эмоциональные человечки притягивали их на свою сторону. Люди — идеальный источник питания, слабые физически, неспособные дать отпор, они переполнялись чувствами и отлично кормили. Взамен ифриты давали им могущество, власть и извращали их души. Люди об ифритах складывали легенды, те превращались в сказки и верования.

В те далекие времена ифриты сосуществовали с малаками и даже соединялись в пары. Но культура и способы питания разделили две расы, развели их по разные стороны баррикад. Технологии и магия не стояли на месте. Спустя тысячелетие ифриты научились строить порталы и пришли на Землю сами.

В первые недели нападения ифриты пировали — столько сил и могущества в легкой доступности. Людей превращали в рабов, вытягивали их эмоции, убивали направо и налево. Всего за семь дней население планеты сократилось на десять процентов. Дар извращал людей, толкал их на преступления, Земля погрузилась в разврат, насилие и жажду власти. А потом явились малаки.

Первый мощный удар снес большую часть порталов. Малаки убивали нещадно, защищая свое стадо, силы были неравны, и уже тогда стало ясно, что с ними даже огромная армия не справится. Один малак стоил сотни солдат Рид. Бароны и Маркизы бросились бежать в первых рядах. Великий Герцог Ив велел отступать, и знать свалила с Земли. Но оставшиеся продолжали пирушку, и тогда явилась еще одна волна малаков.

Димас сражался до последнего не потому, что особо хотел, а по приказу своего жадного и жаждущего земных рабов барона. Все его солдаты стояли до смерти, и Димас остался последним из старших. Когда он пал, с ифритами было покончено. Порталы закрывались, все уносили ноги. Димас должен был умереть.

— Зачем ты спас меня?

— Разве нужны причины, чтобы помочь кому-то? Не важно, враг это или друг, я пошел служить, чтобы исцелять тех, кто нуждается.

Из зыбкого сна вырвал звонок в дверь. Димас от истощения с трудом поднял голову. Руки восстановились, боль Инге дала силы, но он продолжал отдавать всю энергию ему. Это нисколько не помогло — раны Инге по-прежнему были глубоки, а расколотый клинок, приняв форму кристалла души, разрывал и прожигал его тело.

Встать получилось не с первого раза, но он справился, даже смог принять человеческий облик. Если пришла Анна с детьми, не стоило их пугать.

  
  


##  **9) Глава девятая**

В дверной глазок он увидел Томаса. Человеческая личина тут же спала, у Димоса не было сил ее удерживать. А еще от раздражения, что его оторвали от Инге, от усталости и слабости злость поднималась кровавыми всполохами перед глазами.

Он распахнул дверь и втянул Томаса в прихожую. Тот попытался что-то вякнуть, объяснить свое появление, но Димас его не услышал. Гневно толкнул контрактера к стене и когтями стал срывать с него одежду. Томас снова что-то мямлил, пытался вразумить, а потом уже просто кричал, хоть Димас и зажимал ему рот ладонью.

От клыков и когтей податливое человеческое тело быстро превратилась в кровавую отбивную. Димас не щадил, рвал в клочья кожу и драл зубами до костей. Впитывал боль и страх. Насыщался его отчаянием, как сладкой сдобой.

Восполнив немного силы, заставил Томаса прогнуться и развел ему ноги. Собственный член удлинил по желанию, сделал его больше и крепче, а потом с силой вогнал в истерзанное тело.

Вкус чужих эмоций приятно горчил на языке. Димас улыбался от наслаждения и яростно вбивался в подставленный зад. Нега от питания замутила рассудок, бесконечное удовольствие, дьявольский кайф. Кончил он с яростным рыком. Вышел из Томаса, размазывая кровь по его ягодицам, и с глаз словно пелена спала.

Томас свалился на пол, тихо поскуливая. Контракт дал ему выносливость и хорошую регенерацию, но он все равно не мог подняться на ноги, а жался и беспомощно дрожал.

Димас выпрямился, стряхивая нахлынувшее после питания наваждение, вернул себе человеческий облик и слегка коснулся распоротого плеча, пустил в него силы, помогая восстанавливаться кожным покровам.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел Томас.

Димаса передернуло. Он осознавал, что натворил, видел, как поступил с преданным ему человеком, и это не то, за что следовало благодарить. Он тяжело сглотнул, нужно было ответить, высказать появившуюся на душе горечь. Димас не знал. Лишь повторил, что говорили люди.

— Извини...

— Как ты довел себя до такого состояния? — Томас быстро приходил в себя, кожа затягивалась на глазах, лишь в местах самых глубоких ран оставались светлые следы.

— Инге пострадал... — неопределенно отмахнулся Димас, не желая объясняться.

— Ортэ пропал, его ребята сказали, что он умер. Тебя тоже два дня не было, я переживал. — Томас медленно поднялся на ноги и стряхнул с живота вытекшую кровь.

— Ты можешь помочь Инге! — внезапно сообразил Димас, и в голове посветлело. — Только в таком виде не пойдешь, он рассердится на меня...

Решение показалось идеальным, хотелось проверить все поскорее, и он поторапливал Томаса, надеясь, что у него все получится. Быстро указал на ванну и подобрал ему одежду. Томас был немного ниже и массивнее. Рубашка села хорошо, а вот брюки с трудом сошлись. Димас поцокал языком, смотря, как тот пытается стянуть пояс.

— Задница у тебя что надо, а вот живот не мешало бы подтянуть.

Томас вздохнул, застегнул ширинку, насколько получилось, и затянул штаны поясом.

— Риту ты одарил фигурой, мог бы и мне отсыпать.

— Сам справишься, — отмахнулся Димас и повел его в спальню.

На пороге притормозил, глянул на Томаса с недоверием, но все же позволил войти. Сейчас Инге невероятно уязвим, а Томас меткий стрелок, пусть кобура осталась в прихожей, доверия ему все равно не было.

— Димас, — с трудом втягивая в себя воздух, прошептал Инге, — не надо мучить людей...

Снова тяжело вздохнув, Инге уронил голову, теряя сознание. Димас медленно выдохнул. После питания чуть полегчало, он отвлекся на Томаса, но вновь увидев Инге... Стоило осознать, в сколь плачевном он состоянии, на душе становилось невыносимо.

— Он совсем плох, — заметил Томас и нервно сглотнул.

— Тебе нужно вытащить из него кристалл. Вон ту штуку, которая светится красным.

Димас с трудом сдерживался, от отчаяния его трясло. За Инге было страшно, он сжимал кулаки и боялся на него посмотреть. За те два дня, что он провел рядом, отдавая все свои силы, Инге нисколько не полегчало, и если не достать кристалл, он умрет. Очень быстро.

— Понял. — Томас уверенно шагнул ближе, но Димас снова его остановил.

— Кристалл будет жечь тебе руки сильнее раскаленного металла. Сосредоточься, не отступай. Потому что, если ты не справишься, я тебя убью!

Томас бросил на Димаса недовольный взгляд, потянулся к камню, но снова был остановлен.

— Будет легче, если ты сможешь его ненавидеть. — Димас качнул головой в сторону Инге. — Чем сильнее ненавидишь, тем меньше боль.

— У тебя ненавидеть не получается, — заметил Томас, и Димас вздрогнул, внезапно осознав, что не только не ненавидит, но уже давно испытывает к Инге сильную привязанность.

Сердце забилось быстрее от волнения, Димас стал чаще дышать, боль малака ощущалась кожей, впитывалась через поры, но не приносила удовольствия. Томас взялся за кристалл, но тут же отдернул руки. Димас перехватил его, направляя и используя его руки, схватился сам. Кристалл жег даже через чужую плоть. Томас кричал, а Димас, сжав зубы, тянул кристалл вверх, только удержать не получалось: либо ладони Томаса соскальзывали, либо у них не хватало сил. Прижавшись к затылку контрактера, он вдохнул в него магию, влил немного мощи. И зашипел в ухо:

— Тяни! Изо всех сил! У тебя получится!

Кристалл вырвало из обожженной раны.

Томас свалился на пол, а Димас прильнул к Инге, проверяя его состояние. Дыхание у малака выровнялось, а порезы стали затягиваться на глазах. Димас с облегчением выдохнул и забрал у Томаса кристалл. Извлеченный из тела, он больше не обжигал, слабо пульсируя красным. В нем не осталось ненависти, только силы и знания бывшего владельца. Димас сжал его пальцами, и кристалл лопнул, рассыпаясь на мелкие осколки и впитываясь в него могуществом чужой жизни.

Силы Тангаро легко поглотились, вены словно задрожали от насыщения, а в голове вспышками возникли картины новых заклятий. Димас и раньше поглощал чужие души, но столь могущественного ифрита забрал впервые. Легким касанием он помог Инге полностью восстановиться, а потом заживил руки Томасу. Тот прожег их почти до костей и сидел, постанывая на полу. Когда же пальцы вновь обрели плоть, Томас поднял заплаканное лицо.

— Надеюсь, сегодня я больше не понадоблюсь тебе, хозяин, — произнес он с издевкой.

— Можешь идти, — отмахнулся Димас и вышел из комнаты проводить.

После дважды испытанного болевого шока Томаса трясло, новая рубашка взмокла от пота, а руки ходили ходуном, пока он пытался надеть кобуру.

— Отправляйся домой, на работе за тебя объяснюсь.

— Мне вообще-то надо кормить семью, — огрызнулся Томас, но потом вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и добавил: — Спасибо.

Димас негодующе сложил руки на груди. Временами покорность контрактеров порядочно раздражала. Но сейчас он ощутил его благодарность легким дуновением свежести. Чужие чувства как теплый бриз, Димас смог их вдохнуть и даже распробовать вкус. Обычно невесомая благодарность сейчас подарила силы, и это смутило, запутало. И взбесило еще больше — Томас сказал это от души.

— Спасибо за то, что изнасиловал, или за то, что сжег?

Томас вскинул взгляд и посмотрел с таким же раздражением.

— Не думай, что я благодарю тебя из страха или пытаюсь задобрить. Люди не безмозглые собачки, не все мы отдаем свою преданность за звонкую монету. Я знаю ваш род, встречал немало ублюдков, но мне попадались и хорошие ифриты. Ты же не такой, как другие. Не потому, что я продал тебе душу, а потому, что знаю тебя уже очень давно и сужу тебя по твоим поступкам. Моя преданность тебе не дань контракту, а искренняя благодарность за то, что ты дал мне второй шанс и спас мою девочку. Ты выбрал нас из тысячи таких же убогих, не прошел мимо и до сих пор заботишься о нас.

Димас скрипнул зубами. Он даже не помнил, как зовут его дочь. В ту ночь Томас просто подвернулся под руку. Димасу требовался помощник. Под окнами борделя, где он развлекался, произошла авария — пьяный водитель огромного круизера столкнул с дороги небольшой семейный автомобиль. Томасу раздробило бедра и тазовые кости, он бы остался прикованный к инвалидному креслу до конца своих дней, а десятилетняя девочка рядом с ним сломала шею. Врачи загрузили их в скорую, но обреченно качали головами. Пьянчуга отделался легким испугом, парой царапин и помятым капотом, а еще у него были деньги и связи, чтобы выйти сухим из воды. Димас, не задумываясь, вырвал удачу из виновника трагедии, чем наверняка обрек его на скорую смерть, и под контрактом вложил дар в умирающую и в калеку. В его поступке не было ничего хорошего, лишь холодный расчет, и все это время Димас не заботился, а использовал...

— Идиот, — выплюнул он. — Проваливай.

Томас усмехнулся и отсалютовал. Дернул за дверную ручку, чуть не вырвав ее с корнем, и вышел на лестничную площадку. Там пальцем вдавил в стену кнопку лифта.

— И с силой поосторожнее, — добавил Димас ему вслед. — Первое время вещи будут сами в руках ломаться.

— Ты дал мне силу просто так? — изумленно спросил Томас, смотря на свои руки.

— Не было времени заморачиваться с контрактом, — отмахнулся Димас и захлопнул дверь.

— Я же говорил! — донеслось последнее, и смех Томаса скрылся за толщей дерева.

Димас вернулся к Инге, сел у постели, и тот приоткрыл глаза. Не сдержав вздох облегчения, Димас обнял его, прижимая к себе изо всех сил.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Инге, мягко обнимая за спину.

Его благодарность была еще ярче, чистая как роса, она обволакивала и очаровывала. И теперь Димас не сомневался, что может ее принять. Впитать чужие чувства, отданные добровольно.

— Это тебе спасибо, — произнес он, стараясь вложить в слова то, что было на душе. Спустя столько лет Инге научил его принимать, это захватило радостью, волнительным восторгом и желанием снова и снова говорить это глупое слово... — Спасибо...

— Надо забрать детей.

— Чуть позже. — Димас завалил его на постель, лег рядом, уткнувшись носом в теплую тонкую кожу на шее. Он почти его потерял... — Сколько их было?

— Пятнадцать.

— Почему ты пошел один? Ты ведь знал... понимал, что не справишься!

— Столько людей пострадало, им всем было больно, я слишком спешил...

— Ты чувствуешь боль людей? — Димас приподнялся над ним и с удивлением заглянул в глаза.

— Каждого, всех до единого, кто живет в радиусе сотни километров. — Инге отвел взгляд, и Димас догадался почему — он сам постоянно причинял боль и другим, и Инге. — И твою тоже чувствую. Потому не хотел, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

— Инге! — Димас прорычал, встряхнув его за плечи. — А если бы... Ты подумал о детях? А обо мне подумал?!

— Я всегда о тебе думаю. Каждую секунду.

Димас вздохнул, отпуская его, стало неприятно за свою реакцию и такое проявление чувств. Инге видел его слабым, раненым в бою и брошенным своими, видел пылающим от гнева, убивающим в попытке сбежать и ненавидящим до глубины души. Но Димас никогда не показывал себя перед ним жалким и надеющимся на его чувства. Теперь хотелось прогнать малака и разобраться в себе. Впрочем, Инге было чем заняться. Осторожно поцеловав мужа в щеку, он уехал за детьми, а Димас немного прибрался в разгромленной комнате, проветрил и перестелил белье, а потом рванул на крышу.

Эти желания и мысли уже давно не давали покоя. А сейчас захотелось все высказать и разобраться с происходящим.

Небесный Патруль висел над Спейс Нидл в Сиэтле. Добираться туда на машине часа четыре, а потом вскарабкаться по башне и пролететь пару сотен метров. Хороший план, но Димаса распирало от невысказанных слов, и он не хотел тратить время.

На крыше ветер распахнул накинутую второпях куртку и взъерошил волосы. Димас зябко передернул плечами и скинул с себя одежду. Расправил с удовольствием крылья, потянул их, выпрямляя кожистые складки, а потом разбежался и бросился вниз.

Воздух с силой ударил по мышцам, в первое мгновение стало так больно, Димас испугался, что упадет. Он не использовал крылья больше восьми лет, даже просто проявить в материальном мире и размять не пытался. И теперь расплачивался за это. Он никогда не тяготел к полетам, крылья росли лишь у сильнейших ифритов. Это у малаков — небесные города, они почти не спускались на землю и с детства любили небо. Как и Наби — тянулись туда всем своим существом. Димас и на Ифрите толком крыльями не пользовался.

Первые взмахи дались с трудом, от напряжения выступил пот и пришлось вкачивать в них силы, напитывать магией, дабы не грохнуться. Через пару минут полегчало, удалось поймать ветер и выровнять дыхание. Димас набрал высоту и устремился к границе. И хотя три западных города, населенных ифритами, давно стали отдельной зоной, граница все еще существовала. К Спейс Нидл он добрался через час, с трудом взгромоздился на купол над обзорной площадкой, вцепившись пальцами в железные поручни. Небесный Патруль отсюда выглядел как божественная арка со светящимися воротами. Ворота Эдема, так их окрестили люди.

Пытаясь дотянуться до них, всюду висели воздушные змеи, дроны, маленькие планеры, с вышки поднимались ниточки с гелиевыми шариками — человечество нуждалось в божественном спасении, отправляя записки несуществующему богу и ожидая его милости. Конечно, ведь по слухам на Земле где-то шлялся сам Сатана. Так говорилось в газетах и об этом кричали проповедники, только ифриты закатывали глаза от их глупости.

Переведя дыхание, Димас снова расправил крылья и в два взмаха добрался до врат.

  
  


##  **10) Глава десятая**

На небольшой платформе рядом с воротами стоял обычный письменный стол и два стула. Сам портал сиял бледно-голубым и мерцал при солнечном свете яркими бликами. Димас невольно засмотрелся — проход вел в мир малаков, оттуда наверняка можно улизнуть на Ифрит. Поговаривали, там были порталы и в другие вселенные. Но все эти мысли Димас сразу отбросил — он явился не за этим.

Магический барьер вокруг парящих ворот не позволял проникнуть ни ветру, ни любопытным людям. Только те, кто обладал духовным кристаллом, мог пройти сквозь завесу. Стоило пересечь невидимую черту, над воротами раздался тихий сигнал оповещения, словно мелодичный звонок, и буквально через пару минут из портала вышли два малака. Оба в белых облегающих одеяниях, с обнаженным оружием, но на Димаса они смотрели не враждебно, спокойно заняли свои места за столом. Словно судьи над явившимся путником к вратам рая.

Димас невольно передернул плечами — малаки пусть и не выглядели мощными, но обладали огромной магической силой и могли разделаться с ним в считанные секунды. Он бы даже кристалла коснуться не успел. Сейчас собственное решение покачать права показалось абсурдным.

— Мое имя Димитриос, старший солдат Рид...

— Мы знаем, кто ты, — прервал его один из малаков, приподнимая руку. — Что ты хочешь, ифрит?

— Попросить за Ингевона. — Димас смотрел на них исподлобья, малаки навсегда останутся для него врагами, даже если один из них стал Димасу слишком дорог. — Он достаточно служил, защищал десять лет Землю. В чем бы его ни обвинили, он заслужил прощения. Три дня назад он в одиночку уничтожил пятнадцать ифритов, не позволив им создать новый портал и защищая людей. Он сильно пострадал и все эти годы страдает из-за ваших законов! Позвольте ему вернуться домой.

Малаки переглянулись.

— Ингевону не дозволят вернуться на Малак, — безапелляционно произнес страж.

— Почему? — Димас подошел ближе и нагнулся над столом. — Где ваше хваленое всепрощение? Где безграничная любовь к ближнему? Вы любите и прощаете всех, так что насчет Инге? Он всего лишь излечил меня, задержался на несколько месяцев. Но ваш проход открыт, вы можете принять его в любое время!

— Нет. Ингевон связан с тобой и не может вернуться.

— Это из-за детей? — Димас зло ударил ладонью по столешнице. — Мы поделим их, Наби уедет с ним, а Майкл останется со мной! — Он не желал отпускать ни мужа, ни сына, но и удерживать Инге больше не мог. Собственные слова злили и причиняли боль. Хотелось выместить ее на сидящих равнодушных малаках.

Стражи снова переглянулись. На их лицах читалось непонимание.

— Мы готовы забрать Наби, если вы этого хотите. Но Ингевон не способен расстаться со своим запечатленным, — строго произнес первый.

— О чем вы?

— Наши пары складываются один раз и навсегда, — чуть спокойнее объяснил второй, — первое соитие закрепляет связь. Инге запечатлен с тобой, разлука его убьет. Мы не желаем ему смерти, он сам выбрал свою судьбу. Но если ты хочешь отдать сына...

Димас замер, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Инге не ограничивали, не запирали на Земле, оставив единственным защитником и исполнителем наказания. Это Димас его привязал к себе, когда десять лет назад вместо благодарности за спасение изнасиловал.

— Наби будет сложно на Земле, это верное решение — вернуть его на родину, но мы собираемся закрыть портал, так что поспеши и принеси его в ближайшее время.

— Закрыть? — почти не вслушиваясь, переспросил Димас.

— Земляне должны развиваться своим путем. Оставшиеся ифриты вымрут в течении десятилетия, неспособные размножаться, они потеряют цель. Создать новый портал Инге им не даст. Со временем вы тоже погибнете. На Земле установится равновесие. Как и положено всему живому.

— А если откроют портал из Ифрита? Если снова начнется война?

— Мы заключили договор с Герцогом Ив. Ифриты больше не придут на Землю.

— Верить ифритам — плохая примета, — зло кинул Димас и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Если портал закроют, Инге окажется отрезанным от своих. Так же, как сейчас отрезаны от родины все ифриты. Только в отличие от малака, ифритов на Земле тысячи, а он совсем один.

Гнев и раздражение кипели в венах. Он не ожидал от этой встречи чего-то особенного, но надеялся дать возможность Инге освободился от своего бремени. Но этим бременем оказался сам.

Димас спрыгнул на землю, люди смотрели на него с удивлением и без страха. Кто-то делал фото или показывал пальцем, но сбегать от крылатого демона не спешили. Конечно, в Сиэтле не осталось никого из старших эшелонов, низшие ифриты не обладали ни крыльями, ни сильной магией, а над башней парили Ворота Эдема, и люди надеялись на Святое Слово. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Димас выдохнул на собравшихся огнем. Пламя вырвалось черными клубами, взвилось в небо, и люди в ужасе завизжали, разбегаясь в разные стороны. Димас подгонял их своим безумным смехом, страх легко впитывался, наполняя силами, но в груди все еще клокотало от бешенства. Димас выдохнул снова, теперь сильнее. Пламя не коснулось прохожих ни в первый, ни во второй раз, но он и не собирался им вредить. Инге бы почувствовал...

На площади не осталось никого, только из окон зданий на него продолжали смотреть, теперь с опаской, и эти эмоции тоже вполне годились в пищу. Димас расправил плечи. Нужно было возвращаться домой, но видеть Инге не хотелось. Слушать его слова о любви...

— Нет никакой связи, — рыкнул он себе под нос, — лишь физическая привязанность. Необходимость. Нужда. Я нужен был тебе, чтобы выжить, — проревел он громче. — Ты терпел мое мерзкое обращение с тобой, не наказывал за преступления лишь потому, что сам хотел жить! — прокричал он в пустоту.

Инге ничего бы не сказал. Он не отвечал на такие выпады.

Может ли полюбить тот, кого никогда не любили? Кто не знал и не понимал этого слова на протяжении столетия бессмертной жизни? Димас даже слова такого не знал, пока не оказался на Земле. Тут о любви говорили кто возвышенно, кто с пренебрежением. Но ради любви люди жертвовали собой, платили деньги, изменяли внешность. Ради любви жили или пытались убить себя.

С Инге все было по-другому. Он дышал любовью, она текла в его крови. Малаки строили свою цивилизацию на взаимовыручке, сострадании и бескорыстных чувствах. Инге не умел по-другому. Димас знал это, чувствовал каждый день, когда причинял боль и взамен слышал его искренние признания. Этим можно было наслаждаться, но Димасу казалось, это его пытает.

Возможно, дело было в продолжительной ненависти.

Ненавидеть Димас умел. И ненавидел Инге очень долго.

Почему Инге помог именно ему? Выбрал среди сотен умирающих и раненых ифритов и остался, чтобы выходить. Позаботился о том, кого малаки убивали тысячами, защищая человечество от агрессоров. Димас был ему врагом, но все же Инге вытащил его с поля боя и выходил. А теперь жил рядом с ним, любил и добровольно отдавался в его жестокие руки.

Димас пролетел над своим домом. В окнах горел свет и в детской три силуэта сидели на постели. Инге читал детям книгу. Димас не мог вернуться сейчас в квартиру, напугать своим разгневанным видом и выместить на них неуместные чувства. Инге и его мальчики не заслужили такого обращения. За все эти годы Димас так и не научился их любить.

Он направился к заливу, хотелось выплеснуть свои чувства и с кем-то поговорить. Если бы Азир был в городе, он бы напился в его лавочке и рассказал о спрятанных признаниях. Но он сам выгнал друга.

Димас промчался на крыльях над ставшим родным полицейским участком и замер над церковью Святой Длани. Тут Инге проводил почти все свободное время. Общался со столь любимыми ему людьми. Вот к кому его чувства были действительно искренни. Вот кому он отдал себя всего без остатка.

— А мне лишь огрызки и жалость, потому что ты на меня запечатлен!

Приложив руки к груди, он извлек кристалл души, сложил его в духовный меч и, размахнувшись, со всей силы швырнул в крышу цевки.

Меч пролетел рядом с флюгером и, с громким звоном наткнувшись на магическую защиту, свалился на задний двор.

— Даже тут ты вмешивается! — закричал Димас. Инге вложил в здание магию, оберегая церковь от нападений. Возможно, сделал это ради детей, но Димас в бешенстве не мог здраво рассуждать.

Он приземлился перед входом, собираясь крушить стены руками, но из церкви появился отец Отис. Человечишка, что каждый день проводил время с Инге. Говорил, что молится, но неизвестно, чем в действительности занимался этот ублюдок. Димас с рычанием направился к священнику.

— Что ты забыл на святой земле? — спросил он с вызовом, и Димас в бешенстве сверкнул красными глазами.

— Явился вырвать твою слабую и беспомощную душу!

— Твоя магия тут бессильна, — произнес Отис слишком спокойно, и Димаса это лишь больше разозлило. Захотелось сломать, унизить, заставить признаться в тайных желаниях, которые наверняка появлялись у этого старого извращенца, когда он прикасался к тонкой белой коже Инге.

— Тогда я надругаюсь над твоим телом! — Димас провел рукой по обнаженному паху, заставляя член затвердеть и принять форму Святой Длани. — Я проткну тебе глотку знаком твоей веры и заставлю захлебнуться дьявольским семенем.

Димас схватил священника за шею и силой поставил перед собой на колени. Безумие слепило, хотелось кричать от бешенства и уничтожить каждого, кто окажется на пути. Но он смотрел на застывшего перед ним на коленях смертного и ничего не делал.

— Что так расстроило тебя, Димитриос? — словно на исповеди спросил Отис.

Пришлось снова встряхнуть его для устрашения, но кроме рыков и оплеух, священник остался безнаказанным. Димас отошел от него, отвернулся, не понимая, что его останавливает.

— Я чувствую в тебе боль. — Отис поднялся на ноги и сам подошел ближе, пересекая границы невидимого барьера. Теперь Димас мог его покалечить и посадить на контракт. Мог сжечь магией, мог развратить даром. Но продолжал стоять и только сжимал гневно кулаки. — Что-то случилось с Инге? Он не появлялся уже три дня...

— Случилось, — зло выдохнул Димас и заставил себя посмотреть на Отиса. — Ты знал, что он торчит на Земле, потому что после первого траха малаки привязываются к своему партнеру? Ты знал, что я изнасиловал его, как только пришел в себя? Ты знал, что он не может от меня избавиться? Не может сбежать и вернуться домой? Не потому, что любит, а потому, что погибнет, если меня не будет рядом?

Димас тяжело опустился на землю, сел, убирая крылья и принимая человеческий облик. Гнев ушел и навалилась усталость. Он действительно устал после долгого полета, а еще измучил себя переживаниями и страхом. Что если Инге его никогда по-настоящему не любил?? И он с ним только из-за запечатления? Димас так привык к его словам о любви, страшно подумать, если все это обман. Он жаждал любви, чтобы хоть кто-то любил его.

— Пойдем, я дам тебе одежду и вызову такси. — Отис протянул ему руку, но Димас отмахнулся, и священник сел подле него. — Он любит тебя, любит ваших детей и вашу семью. Он улыбается, стоит тебе появиться рядом, ищет твой взгляд и сияет, если ты на него смотришь. Не думай о нем плохо, Ингевон не врет о своих чувствах. Но и тебе пора научиться говорить ему правду. Твои слова нужны ему так же, как ты сам.

— Мне нечего ему сказать.

Отис лишь покачал недовольно головой.

— Всегда есть что сказать тем, кто дорог. Расскажи хотя бы об этом. Ты переживаешь о его чувствах, переживаешь о ваших отношениях. Поделись этим и поймешь, что волноваться не о чем.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — выдохнул Димас и тяжело поднялся. — Давай шмотки. И деньги тоже. Не пойду пешком.

— Меч свой забери, — показал он в сторону пульсирующего красным духовного оружия.

— Завтра, — отмахнулся Димас. Если сейчас он возьмет его в руки, гнев снова захлестнет с головой. Он устал злиться и хотел поговорить с Инге спокойно.

Таксис в дороге с улыбкой травил тупые шутки. Консьерж в подъезде пожелал доброго утра. Проходящий мимо сосед с лысой собачкой приветливо поздоровался.

Димас не обращал раньше на это внимания, а сейчас ему казалось, что люди доброжелательны к нему только из-за связи с Инге. Тот флюидами распространял вокруг себя любовь. Дарил ее всем и каждому, но Димасу всегда было мало.

В квартире дети радостно обняли, Майкл вскарабкался на пояс и чмокнул в щеку, Наби обслюнявил коленку и рассмеялся, когда Димас подхватил его на руки и поцеловал. Инге с нежной улыбкой наблюдал за ними, а потом подошел и, обвив рукой, прижался носом к шее.

— Пойдем, — Димас потянул его в спальню, — надо поговорить.

Разгромленная комната загадочным образом вернула прежний чистый вид. Инге заботливой рукой всегда все чинил и исправлял. Димас завалил его на постель, подмял под себя и, приподняв за подбородок, заставил смотреть в глаза.

— Я был у Ворот Эдема, — признался Димас и закрыл ладонью Инге рот, чтобы не мешал говорить. — Твои собратья рассказали о запечатлении. Сам ты ни разу не объяснил, почему бродишь следом и не даешь мне покоя! Оказалось, ты сдохнешь без физического контакта.

Инге всхлипнул и потянул к нему руки.

— Ты знал, что они планируют закрыть портал? Верят в договор с Герцогом Ив и собираются оставить нас и Землю на произвол судьбы? Ты ведь понимаешь, что Наби никогда не будет счастлив тут, если на него так же, как и на тебя, действует это проклятое запечатление? Почему ты не свалил сразу? Зачем ждал, когда я встану на ноги, мне хватило бы и первой помощи!

Он сдвинул руку от его рта, передвинул на шею, чуть сжимая у гортани.

— Земля — моя тюрьма, а ты — наказание, — хрипло ответил Инге.

— Наказание за что? Ты не сделал ничего неправильного! — прорычал он ему в лицо.

— Я полюбил тебя...

— Не мели чушь! Как ты мог полюбить? Ты не знал обо мне ничего!

— Я люблю тебя больше жизни.

Димас с силой сжал хрупкую шею, сдавил пальцами так сильно, что Инге сразу стал задыхаться от боли.

— У тебя нет ни одной причины для этого.

— Разве для любви нужна причина? Я полюбил павшего воина, что не сдавался до последнего. Старшего офицера Ифрита, подпитывающего силой своих подчиненных, жесткого и не терпящего возражений альфу, играющего с сыном в салочки...

Димас резко отпрянул, отпустил его и замер, рассматривая сияющие синим глаза. Инге наполнял слова чувствами, и они витали в воздухе чистой энергией. Можно было вдохнуть и насытиться, но Димас не дышал. Один глоток, и он отравится этим навсегда, и так подсел на его слова, как на наркотик, еще полшага, и он сам станет таким же слабым, скулящим и выпрашивающим любовь.

— Я никогда не стану таким, — твердо ответил Димас.

— Разве я просил тебя меняться? Я люблю тебя любого.

Димас не дал ему больше болтать, прижался к губам и заткнул поцелуем.

Сначала грубо, а потом страстно, захлебываясь в своих желаниях и плотном облаке любви. Инге принимал его таким, какой он есть: жестоким и эгоистичным, властным и непокорным, а еще счастливым в кругу семьи, заботливым отцом, играющим с их детьми. И наверное, стоило сделать вдох и научиться принимать отданные эмоции, питаться взаимными чувствами и наслаждаться отпущенными им мгновениями.

Димас занимался с ним сексом как прежде, жадно и ненасытно. Но что-то все же делал неправильно, потому что было намного лучше, чем всегда.

##  **11) Глава одиннадцатая**

Утром Томас вызвонил Димаса на работу. Подниматься было лень. Инге, горячий и сонный, ловил во сне его пальцы, не хотел отпускать. Они весь день провели в постели, временами поднимаясь, чтобы накормить и развлечь детей, а сегодня мир снова вернулся в привычную колею.

На рабочем столе лежала тяжелая папка последнего происшествия. Группа демонов пыталась прикончить почти сорок человек, а ангел их спас. Не всех, демоны успели убить десять жертв. Но и Инге не оставил никого из нарушителей в живых. Все могло бы обойтись, правительство давно закрывало глаза на подобные происшествия, но среди погибших ифритов было трое сотрудников полиции, и начальство решило вызвать Инге в качестве свидетеля.

— Они это серьезно? — воскликнул Димас, листая бумаги.

— Попробуй поговорить с капитаном, — предложил Томас. Он сидел с прямой спиной, не качался, как обычно, на стуле и не трогал лишний раз стол. Видимо, еще не привык к полученной силе.

— Да я их на атомы разложу, — поднялся Димас, недовольно отпихивая от себя папку с делом. Коснулся груди, чтобы вызвать оружие, и только теперь вспомнил, что оставил меч у церкви. — Блядство, — рыкнул он, — поднимай свою жирную жопу и поехали, прогуляемся!

— Теперь она еще и жирная, — вздохнул Томас, но покорно подобрал куртку и прикрепил жетон к поясу.

Димас порылся в ящиках в поисках своего жетона, но не нашел, зато вытащил пачку сладких батончиков, которые Рита заботливо подсовывала ему в стол.

В машине Томас сел за руль, а Димас отыскал сигарету с травкой и расслабленно закурил в салоне.

— Кати к Отису, — скомандовал он и откинул голову на кресло.

Несмотря на тупость начальства, настроение было хорошим. Инге украсил вчерашний день, а впереди еще много сладких и приятных вечеров на двоих. О будущем он не переживал и был уверен, что они смогут уберечь Наби от неудачной влюбленности. А когда Азир вернется в Ванкувер, можно устроить хорошую вечеринку с групповушкой. Димас блаженно улыбнулся и потому от внезапного мысленного контакта чуть не подавился дымом.

«Здравствуй, Димитриос».

Голос в голове был знаком. Димас не опознал его владельца, но когда-то давно не раз его слышал.

«Барон Транис Пласк, — напомнил голос. — Ты как мой подчиненный все еще связан со мной. С тобой желает поговорить некто более могущественный и заинтересованный в твоих возможностях».

— Все в порядке? — спросил Томас, заметив его побледневшее лицо.

— Заткнись и рули, — сквозь зубы велел Димас. Нужно как можно скорее добраться до кристалла. С ним сопротивляться вторжению будет проще.

«Маркиз Фиары, Каридиан», — произнес новый голос.

— Нет-нет-нет! — Димас нервно вцепился руками в кресло. Маркизы — генералы Ифрита, приближенные Герцога Ива. Как они до него добрались? Как отыскали среди тысяч таких же? — Быстрее, Томас!

Если он не успеет забрать свой кристалл, подчинение — меньшее, что ему грозило. Старшие ифриты могли опустошить его, выпить все силы до дна и использовать его тело для открытия портала. Он даже сопротивляться не сможет.

Рядом с воротами в церковь почему-то все места были заняты двумя микроавтобусами. Томасу пришлось парковаться в стороне, но Димас его не дождался, выскочил из машины и рванул в сад, где вчера так необдуманно бросил свой кристалл. Был уверен, что постороннему не хватил сил к нему прикоснуться, но не подумал, что старшие ифриты доберутся до него самого.

Какой-то незнакомый мужик попытался остановить Димаса, но он просто отпихнул его, спеша обойти здание. Еще не дойдя до сада, он понял, что-то не так. Кристалл не ощущался, а голос в голове становился настойчивее.

«Тебе выпала великая миссия стать нашим проводником. Мы создадим портал, привлекая сторонников. В этот раз поступим разумнее и не отправим на Землю всех подряд. Лишь избранные удостоятся подобной чести, люди не смогут нам сопротивляться, и мы легко подомнем их под себя. Тех, кто окажет и оказывал содействие, одарим и поставим у власти, остальных поработим. Часть рабов отправим на Ифрит — люди отличный материал, чтобы пополнять наши ресурсы. И они очень быстро размножаются».

«А как же договор с малаками?»

«Забудь. Они разрушили свой последний портал, и если наше воздействие не будет столь ярким, то никто и не заметит вторжения».

— Где мое оружие? — произнес он вслух, хоть и обращался к Маркизу.

«Мои сторонники помогут объединить наши силы...»

— Господин Димитриос.

Димас обернулся. Рядом с ним стоял тот же мужчина, что пытался поговорить у входа. Теперь Димас узнал его по запаху уверенности. Пусть на нем не было маски, Димас не сомневался — перед ним один из фанатиков, что отбирали кристаллы души у ифритов.

— Где мой меч? — зарычал Димас, хватая наглеца за горло. Пальцы слушались с трудом, тело казалось деревянным, и Димас отчетливо понимал почему. — Отдавай! — заорал он.

В сад прибежал Томас, оценив обстановку, выхватил пистолет, но его обступили четверо с автоматами. Димаса трясло от гнева, хотелось вырвать из главного сердце и сожрать на глазах остальных. Он хотел сдавить ему горло еще сильнее, но вместо этого пальцы разжались, руки опустились, и у Димаса больше не получалось их поднять.

— Прошу, пройти с нами, — нахально усмехнувшись, произнес фанатик.

— Димас? — окликнул Томас, смотря на вооруженных людей.

— Подойди! — приказал Каридиан его губами.

Томас послушно приблизился, остальные фанатики опустили оружие, но обступили их, не позволяя убежать. Каридиан положил пальцы к бьющейся на шее вене и довольно усмехнулся.

— Контрактер. Я слышал, их запрещено иметь.

Он вырвал энергию из тела Томаса, забрал почти все, и тот свалился тюком на землю. Испуганно и опустошенно глотал воздух, не в состоянии даже дышать. Димас на мгновение поймал его взгляд и одними губами прошептал: «Инге».

«Кто такой Инге?»

«Второй контрактер», — не задумываясь, соврал Димас.

«Отлично, чем больше сил, тем лучше. Они нам сейчас необходимы».

«Нет! — Димас загнанно искал выход. — Мне понадобятся мои слуги!»

«Как мой первый помощник, ты заслуживаешь лучшего. И если желаешь оставить смердов себе, так тому и быть».

«Да!»

Каридиан понимающе кивнул и, проходя мимо Томаса, передал ему крохи энергии, позволяя выжить. Они с фанатиками направились к воротам, Димас мимоходом вспомнил про Отиса и тут же запретил себе о нем думать, чтобы Каридиан ни о чем не прознал. Рядом с машинами немного полегчало, тело снова стало подчиняться, и там же он заметил свой духовный кристалл.

Окруженный энергетической решеткой, сотканной из других кристаллов, его везли на отдельной машине, и Димас даже не чувствовал исходящие от него потоки. Фанатики либо сами его нашли, либо приехали по чьей-то наводке. У них была возможность не только забрать, но и использовать духовный кристалл. Димасу хотелось выть от своей глупости. Оставить самое ценное просто так валяться в саду церкви! Он слишком расслабиться...

В кармане завибрировал телефон, Димас вытащил его и, заметив высветившееся имя «Прилипала», отбросил в кусты. Еще давно он обозвал так Инге и сейчас радовался, что не переименовал контакт.

«С работы», — пояснил он Каридиану.

«После того как мы добьемся своей цели, тебе больше не придется работать».

Димас не ответил. Ему нравилась его работа. Временами там было весело.

В машине пришлось занять место между двумя фанатиками. Его явно контролировали, следили. Каридиан пока не захватил полностью, но Димас не сомневался, что все закончится именно этим. Сейчас он судорожно искал пути отступления. Как уклониться от доставшейся «привилегии»? Как отказать Маркизу? Димас был уверен, что ему не хватит силы сказать «нет». А без кристалла он даже не мог управлять своим телом.

Они въехали на остров Гранвиль, направились к докам и остановились рядом с недавно отстроенным зданием. Димас, едва увидев его, заскрипел зубами — приспешники ифритов воссоздали портал. Имитации пирамид, что десять лет назад парили над городом, появлялись в Ванкувере то тут, то там. Но эту явно планировали использовать по назначению — без фундамента, без части стены. В центре первого, самого высокого этажа расположился гигантский холл с висящей над потолком аркой. Осталось только поднять пирамиду в воздух, вложить в портал магию, и новая армия Ифрита ворвется в город.

— Нравится? — поинтересовался кто-то.

Димас даже не взглянул на говорившего. Изнутри поднимался тошнотворный страх. Те, кто это строил, отлично разбирались в своем деле. Правильное положение углов, наклон стен, высота сводов. Даже арка телепорта была выполнена идеально точно.

— Она настоящая. Сняли с упавшей пирамиды и восстановили по кускам, — продолжал комментировать фанатик.

— Даже не сомневался, — сквозь зубы ответил Димас.

Его кристалл поставили прямо под арку, вокруг начертили значки и пиктограммы. Довольно бесполезная атрибутика для полноценного ритуала, но через них хорошо передавалась энергия. А значит, кто-то извне поддерживал связь, и Димас станет проводником. Хотелось устроить истерику, затопать ногами, закричать, раскидывая людишек в разные стороны. Но Димас отчетливо понимал, насколько это бесполезно.

— Все готово, господин, — сообщили ему, и тело снова сковало.

«Нет... не хочу!» — Димас отчаянно вращал глазами, пытаясь сопротивляться, но даже думать получалось с трудом.

— Отлично! — Каридиан, подчинив его, подошел к кристаллу души, провел руками рядом по воздуху, не решаясь прикоснуться. Тот чувствовал связь разума и чужому в руки бы не дался. Портал над головой издал свистящий звук, и к кристаллу потянулась управляющая нить.

От отчаяния Димас мысленно взвыл. Он ведь всегда опасался этого и так глупо подставился... Фанатики окружили нарисованные символы, подняли руки в молитвенном жесте и зашептали слова древних земных заклинаний. Не важно, что говорили, сила складывалась из их желаний и эмоций. На шее у каждого висел небольшой камень, через которые они и отдавали свою энергию, а значит, управлялись ифритами с самого начала — их проинструктировали, объяснив, что и как искать. Направили убить слабых и низших, чтобы потом захватить последнего из сильных. В центр круга вывели жертву — молодую девушку, ее жизнь послужила питанием для заклятья вселения. Димас словно во сне наблюдал, как ее тело с перерезанным горлом упало на символы и пропитало их кровью.

Следующее, что почувствовал Димас, — это удушающая мощь подчинения, пронзившая все тело и захватившая душу. Он не мог больше двигаться. Не мог мыслить. Судорожно, на последнем издыхании, связался с Майклом: своего сына он всегда мог отыскать и общаться с ним мысленно. Обычно не пользовался этим, чтобы не вторгаться в его жизнь, но сейчас это было необходимо.

«Позаботься о семье. Спрячь всех».

«Да, отец», — последовал встревоженный ответ.

Перед глазами вспыхивало белым, портал приоткрылся, чтобы связать его кристалл с кем-то по ту сторону. Димас знал, по окончании ритуала он больше не сможет сопротивляться. Его тело будет принадлежать Каридиану. И тот завершит то, что делает — собирает энергию для полноценного телепорта, потом установит связь и приведет на Землю своих приспешников, чтобы качать силы из людей и не привлекать внимания малаков.

Последнее, что он успел: вспомнил, как Инге утром переплетал с ним пальцы в постели, нежно смотрел и улыбался... А потом весь мир поглотила тьма.

***

Димас пришел в себя со стоном. Болело все. Даже душа. Он коснулся груди, но кристалла в нем все еще не было. Тот парил сверху, делясь силами, но не позволяя им воспользоваться. Каридиан предусмотрительно оставил оружие вне тела.

Димас потянулся за кристаллом, но рука обессиленно упала на постель.

«Ты очнулся?»

«Да... Что произошло?»

«Эти идиоты предоставили мне недостаточно энергии, пришлось воспользоваться твоим телом и душой, чтобы закончить ритуал».

Димас вздрогнул — Каридиан легко мог просчитаться и убить его. У Маркиза силы почти безграничны, а Димас имел весьма скудный запас.

«У меня все получилось, теперь я могу через тебя использовать свою магию и содействовать в ритуалах. Но ты провалился в глубокий сон, твое тело обессилело, тебе нужно восстановиться».

«Сколько я спал?»

«Две недели по земному календарю».

Две недели... две недели он не видел Инге и детей. Не связывался с ними. Не прикасался... Инге, наверное, невероятно плохо...

«Зато теперь все готово к следующему шагу. Наши сторонники все подготовили для портала. Сегодня я помогу тебе поднять его в небо, закрепить в уже использованной точке, где вуаль тоньше и прорвать ее будет проще. Для последнего этапа тебе потребуется хорошая жертва, у которой возьмешь энергию для открытия портала. Со своей стороны я поделюсь силами и в дальнейшем мы вдвоем поддержим его существование».

«Хорошо».

«Если пожелаешь, сможешь вернуться на Ифрит первым. Забрать с собой сколько хочешь рабов и получить должность при дворе. А можешь остаться и пользовался благами на Земле».

«Я подумаю».

«Мне донесли, что на Земле остался малак. Если удастся захватить и воспользоваться его душой, то она станет мощной подпиткой для портала. Этой жертвы хватит на несколько лет. Я направил наших сторонников на поиски, но пока безрезультатно. Зато кто-то из примкнувших к нам ифритов уверяет, ты можешь его найти».

У Димаса перед глазами потемнело. Несложно догадаться, что Каридиан будет собирать оставшихся в Ванкувере ифритов, а Димас имел глупость по первости трындеть об Инге всем кому не лень. Теперь Инге ищут. Ищут, чтобы убить.

«Я использовал его как личную горелку в постели. От него действительно было удобно питаться и тянуть силы. Но думаю, мой дом вы уже осмотрели».

«Осмотрели. Есть ли другие места, где он часто появлялся?»

«Я не интересовался его жизнью».

«Не переживай. Отыщем».

Димас переживал как раз об обратном. Нужно приложить все усилия, чтобы Инге не нашли и не выследили их детей. После того как портал откроют, и обстановка стабилизируется, Инге сможет связаться со своими, и пусть малаки разбираются с Герцогом Ивом, не вмешивая землян. Главное, чтобы планы Маркизов не осуществились и Земля не превратилась в их дьявольскую колонию.

Люди оказались очень удобным ресурсом. Эмоциональные и чувствительные, они отлично подходили для питания. Каридиан с наслаждением рассказал, как последние десять лет обстоят дела дома. Ифриты успели увести к себе почти двадцать тысяч человек, первое время бездумно убивали их, но вскоре люди превратились в ценную валюту. Богатые дома покупали их за баснословные деньги, нанимали дрессировщиков, чтобы находить лучшие способы давления, и позволяли им размножаться. Правда, новое поколение оказалось не столь эмоциональным, видимо, дети, никогда не знавшие счастья и не видевшие красивой, свободной жизни, не умели по-настоящему бояться.

«Когда портал заработает, начнем привозить на Ифрит новых рабов, а старых вернем. Люди, осознавая, что у них есть шанс изменить свое положение, будут еще усерднее стараться», — голос Каридиана в голове был необычайно довольным. Конечно, он видел уникальную возможность поживиться. Набрать бесплатных рабов, вытянуть из них силу и торговать ими. Скорее всего использовать портал будет позволено лишь приближенным Герцога Ив и семье Каридиана. Но и они уведут и убьют огромное количество землян.

Димас никогда не сочувствовал людям, у него не было к ним жалости. Но почему-то желания Каридиана считал отвратительными.

##  **12) Глава двенадцатая**

— Мы нашли его! — Это сообщение заставило сердце Димаса сбиться с ритма.

К ложу подбежал один из прислужников и, с трудом переводя дыхание, стал быстро отчитываться.

— Почти неделю гоняли малака по городу, но он всегда уходил, словно знал, где мы его ищем. А сегодня утром сумели загнать в ловушку. Двое ифритов, питаясь, убили свои жертвы, и малак сам явился вершить правосудие. Его встретили четверо ифритов и десяток людей, земляне встали на защиту ифритов, и малак не посмел их убить. Во время сражения мы вынудили малака выпустить оружие из рук и оттеснили от него. Кристалл остался под нашим наблюдением, но никому не удалось поместить его в энергетическую сеть и унести.

— Конечно, — довольно улыбнулся Каридиан, — малаки намного сильнее ифритов, вам с его кристаллом не справиться. Но вы выбрали верную тактику, продолжайте ловить малака на живца и использовать против него землян.

— Хорошо, господин, — обрадовался похвале культист, — мы заметили рядом с ним двух детей. Старшему мальчику около шести, обычный пацан, бегает следом и мешается под ногами. Второй похож на ангела. Совсем мелкий, от силы года два, волосы белые, глаза голубые. Возможно, это его ребенок.

— Малак на Земле один, живет тут уже десять лет Не будь идиотом, как, по-вашему, он бы размножался? — рыкнул на него Каридиан, а у Димаса спросил: «Что за дети?»

«Понятия не имею. — Димаса лихорадило. Он как запертый зверь метался в своем подсознании и не знал, что предпринять. — Возможно, просто найденыши, сам знаешь — малаки любят людей и всячески им потакают».

«Сможем их использовать в поимке?»

«Кто знает? У малаков пунктик — оберегать всех. Если навредить детям, он взбесится и живым нам уже не достанется.

«В этом ты прав, — к облегчению Димаса, согласился Каридиан. — Тогда возьмем их в заложники, и малак сам сдастся!»

«Зачем нам малак? — предпринял Димас отчаянную попытку. — Столько с ним возни, проще использовать для открытия портала людей. Будем их пытать для получения нужного количества энергии, а потом прикончим парочку и закрепим эффект».

«Нет! Я решил, что нужен малак! Ни к чему оставлять на Земле лишнего свидетеля. Его энергии хватит надолго. Сейчас, без кристалла, он уязвим!»

— Захватите детей и обменяйте их на жизнь малака. Он нужен мне с кристаллом, так что умело ведите переговоры, — приказал Каридиан.

Димас беззвучно взвыл, подчиненный чужой силой, он неспособен и слова самостоятельно сказать, а значит, никак не сможет защитить семью. В отчаянии он не удержал эмоции, и это не осталось незамеченным.

«Ты о нем печешься?»

Димасу пришлось собраться с мыслями, чтобы не закричать.

«Переживаю о потраченном времени».

«Ты ждал десять лет. Подождешь еще».

«Сейчас мы так близко, остался последний шаг — малак лишь приятный бонус».

«Ошибаешься. Он серьезное препятствие. Я не собираюсь рисковать», — отрезал Каридиан, и Димас заткнулся, чтобы не ляпнуть еще что-нибудь лишнего, не привести к тому, что Инге не станут захватывать живым, а убьют сразу вместе с детьми.

«Вставай. У нас еще много дел», — приказал Каридиан и чуть ослабил контроль, позволяя двигаться самому.

Подняться удалось с трудом. Тело почти не подчинялось, мало того, что он потерял много сил, так еще и Каридиан указывал, что делать. Для запуска портал требовалось восстановить силы, и Маркиз приказал привести очередную жертву. Культисты обнажили его тело, заботливо сняли вещи и обтерли теплой водой. Димас даже не смотрел на них, не замечая прикосновений, кожа под контролем потеряла чувствительность. Кто-то из прислуги тщательно обмыл его член — в спокойном состоянии тот висел тяжелой плотью и не проявлял никакой заинтересованности, но сейчас чужие прикосновения были неприятны.

После мытья, оставив Димаса обнаженным, культисты притащили новую девицу: ладная, красивая, аппетитно пахнущая страхом и девственностью. Каридиан предложил делать с ней все, что вздумается, и Димас отчетливо почувствовал его желания — искалечить, изуродовать, убить... Но он не собирался следовать его указаниям.

Подозвал двух мужчин и всем троим впустил в кровь дар, распаляя и подчиняя похоти. Девушка перестала дрожать и всхлипывать, она погладила себя по бокам, задержала ладони у груди и томно застонала. Мужчины дергано раздевались, и воздух наполнился запахом желания. Приятный, будоражащий аромат не так сладок, как боль и унижения, но достаточно питателен. Димас велел подать себе кресло и откинулся на спинку, расслабленно наблюдая за троицей возбужденных людей.

Девушка ласкала себя пальцами, раздвигала без стеснения ноги, получая удовольствие от нетерпеливых мужских прикосновений. Они зажимали ее между собой, целовали и вылизывали шею, ласкали грудь и ягодицы, проявляли вожделение, но не спешили, и Каридиану это наскучило.

«Я усну, если они не начнут меня развлекать».

Димас недовольно поморщился. Маркизы Фиары ни в чем себе никогда не отказывали и предпочитали самые жестокие игры. Тому, что происходило в их домах, сложно подобрать человеческое определение, потому что Маркизы в погоне за яркими чувствами истребляли рабов сотнями. Насилие, жестокость, кровавые бани. Их фантазия не знала границ и их жертвы никогда не выживали. Но тут, на Земле, ифриты привыкли к другим порядкам.

«Могу добавить им похоти», — предложил Димас.

«Нет, теперь я решаю!» — Каридиан наполнил мужчин яростью. Передал им силы, даже не прикасаясь, и те, словно с цепи сорвавшись, накинулись на девушку.

Она, все еще возбужденная и опьяненная даром, с трудом понимала, что не так, но от боли кричала и пыталась вырваться из сильных рук. Ее поставили на колени прямо на полу, и один из мужчин ворвался в ее влагалище, неаккуратно порвав девственную плеву. Озверевший от магии и возбужденный даром мужчина себя не контролировал, натягивал девицу так жестко, что из ее промежности капала кровь. Второй насадил ее рот на член и теперь долбился в глотку, отчего она едва не задыхалась. Ничего возбуждающего и привлекательного в этом не было, девица все еще пахла вожделением, но теперь к нему примешались боль и навязанная мужчине ярость. Эмоции стали нечистыми, ложились криво, насыщение скакало, не доставляя привычного удовлетворения. Смотреть не хотелось, но Каридиан не позволял отвернуться. Раньше Димасу нравилось причинять боль, и он любил насилие, но, возможно, поддавшись влиянию Инге, больше не хотел калечить свои жертвы.

Каридиан, напротив, поплыл от витающих в воздухе чувств. Его возбуждение отражалось на собственном теле, и Димас недовольно потер ноющий член. Распыленные яростью и похотью мужчины драли девушку с особой жестокостью, она с трудом дышала и недовольно отбивалась, пытаясь подстроиться и удовлетворить свои желания. Ей этого не позволяли. И было отчетливо видно, что она так долго не выдержит — скорее всего умрет от полученных травм.

— Замечательно, — произнес Каридиан и поднялся, чтобы поучаствовать самому.

Димаса передернуло. Сейчас он был рад, что культисты приводили к нему женщин — к юношам он испытывал более трепетные чувства. Они нравились Димасу больше и возбуждали сильнее. Женщин он не ценил и не жалел, и к этой смог отнестись снисходительно — равнодушно смотрел на ее боль и вытерпел желания Маркиза. И все же подсознательно Димас не хотел с ней контакта, так же как и ее смерти.

Каридиан короткими приказами велел одному из мужчин занять позицию снизу, усадить девушку на себя и приподнять ей бедра, открывая вход в анус. Он оценивающе потрогал светлую кожу на ягодицах и протолкнул пальцы в сжавшееся колечко. Девушка, не смотря на боль, все еще была возбуждена. Дар действовал вопреки здравому смыслу, и она позволяла себя грубо трахать, даже не пытаясь вырываться. Узкая задница обрадовала Каридиана еще сильнее, он с нажимом вставил в нее три пальца, насильно растягивая, и довольно поцокал языком.

Член ифритов, как особый орган для впитывания эмоций и создания потомства, легко принимал любую физическую форму, стоило хоть немного вложить магии. Каридиан погладил его ладонью, раздваивая, а потом скрутил спиралью в плотный и фактурный фаллос. Две головки, очень чувствительные, с трудом прошли сжатые мышцы девушки, болезненно продвинулись глубже, а потом Каридиан развернул их, заставляя двигаться в разном ритме и проталкиваться в ее анус.

Задница у нее была что надо. Почти такая же приятная, как у омеги, внутри жарко и тесно, и Каридиан вбивался в нее с силой, заставляя выгибаться и стонать. В какой-то момент он перехватил ее за шею и легко отобрал магически подаренное желание. Ее возбуждение схлынуло в один миг, девушка стала вырываться, реветь, задыхаясь от таранящего ее глотку члена, испуганно сжимать мышцы вагины и ануса. Тело стало сухим и ломким, уже не подавалось под толчки и дергалось хаотично от боли.

Ее боль горечью осела на языке. Соитие отвращало, но Димаса никто не спросил, его телом продолжал командовать старший ифрит, которому нравилась беспомощность и отчаяние жертвы. Каридиан лизнул ее взмокшую спину, а потом провел когтями, оставляя неглубокие, но болезненные царапины.

Ее сопротивление понравилось и мужчинам, ее стали брать жестче. Один таранил окровавленную вагину, второй вбивался в ее горло, а Каридиан с каждым толчком намеренно делал раздвоенный член толще и длиннее. Когда он вытащил его, между складками остались следы кала, а из растянутого ануса потекла кровь.

Каридиан без капли брезгливости провел по члену рукой, заставляя утолщаться, принимать новую форму. Из ладони показалось голова змея, ствол члена превратился в широкое чешуйчатое тело. Змей с готовностью дернулся в сторону приоткрытого ануса, голова прорвалась в девушку, заставляя ее кричать еще громче. Она физически была не способна принять столь крупный объект и каждую секунду теряла сознание, потом снова приходила в себя от раздирающей боли, которая теперь стала такой яркой, что поглощенная энергия переполнила Димаса до краев.

Тело змея извивалось, проталкиваясь глубже, толкаясь внутрь все сильнее. А потом змей распахнул рот, собираясь вонзить в ее нутро зубы и пропитать ядом.

«Инге!» — вспыхнула испуганная мысль. Малак почувствует, если он убьет девушку, явится сюда, и тогда его схватят. Димасу пришлось приложить огромное усилие, чтобы перехватить контроль. Он рванулся из распростертого под ним тела, царапая чешуйками девушку изнутри, но не позволяя змею ее укусить.

«Зачем?» — Недовольство Каридиана сдавило горло.

«Она еще пригодится. Чем больше над ней издеваешься, тем больше эмоций она будет дарить», — как можно увереннее пояснил Димас и легким касанием исцелил ее раны.

— Обмойте, накормите и заприте где-нибудь, — приказал он слугам.

Каридиан не возражал. Тело насытилось, энергия переполняла Димаса, так что можно было приступать к задуманному, и Маркиза больше не волновала жизнь жертвы.

Для подъема пирамиды прибыли все их сторонники. Среди примкнувших ифритов Димас не заметил ни одного знакомого, а значит, Каридиан не прознал, что у него в подчинении сотня низших и слабейшие беты. Этих Димас сможет еще использовать, возможно, даже заставит их защищать нужных людей. Особыми силами его подопечные не располагали, но укрыть магическим барьером полицейский участок или церкви, где Инге читал проповеди, наверное, смогут.

Еще остался верный Азир и контрактеры. Азира Димас ценил как друга. Несмотря на разницу в статусе он всегда приходил за советом и, если надо было, помогал с питанием. Азир отвечал взаимностью, и Димас надеялся, что тот не обиделся на последний приказ. Когда все закончится... скорей бы все уже закончилось, и они с Азиром напьются в стельку и отлично повеселятся.

Для ритуала Каридиан велел расставить заготовленные кристаллы душ в указанных точках и поставил рядом с каждым по ифриту. Димас знал, что, если энергии кристалла не хватит, Каридиан воспользуется живой жертвой. Этих ему было не жалко. Пусть сдохнут. И все фанатики тоже.

Димаса Каридиан поставил в центре под аркой. Переданная энергия напрямую через кристалл наполнила тело Димаса, и ею легко можно было управлять. Поднять огромную пирамиду в воздух он бы сам не смог. Даже магическую арку создать не получилось бы. Когда Димас пытался вернуться домой и открывал портал для себя, вышла слабая конструкция из человеческих тел, которая не продержалась бы и недели. Тангаро наверняка делал такую же. А сейчас в их власти настоящая монолитная магическая дуга.

Выглядело пугающе.

И самое страшное, что все могло получиться. Связь с Ифритом уже работает, осталось напитать портал с этой стороны, и в него хлынут изголодавшиеся демоны.

Димас ощутил, как по телу заструилась магия. Его использовали лишь как проводника, он сам был не нужен. Энергия хлынула к кристаллам, отразилась от стен и поднялась по конусу вверх. Огромная конструкция дрогнула, загудела тяжелым основанием, а потом плавно поползла вверх.

Тяжело дались только первые метры. Дальше пирамида сама устремилась к установленной точке и уже через несколько минут замерла в воздухе, заставляя фанатиков ликовать. Ифриты рванули в небо, расправили крылья, словно забыв о запрете. Присутствие Каридиана придавало им уверенности.

— Отыщите малака и приведите его ко мне!

Ифриты зарычал в ответ и стрелами помчались к земле. Димас с ужасом смотрел, как они разлетаются над городом, направляясь во все концы Ванкувера. Инге просто негде будет укрыться, его разыщут, вынюхают или приманят, и тогда...

«Оставлю тебя на время. Дома ждут государственные дела», — сообщил Каридиан, и Димаса охватило ликование.

«Я пока займусь поисками», — пообещал он и вздохнул с облегчением. К телу вновь вернулась свобода.

Он осмотрел лежащий под ногами город, попытался выловить мысли сына, но тот намеренно закрывался. Когда же, наконец, удалось с ним связаться, его голос звучал обиженно.

«Ты бросил нас!» — заявил Майкл.

«Ты прав, прости меня. Я не хотел так поступать, и у меня есть оправдание».

«Весь город нас ищет. А папа все время плачет».

Димас судорожно вздохнул. Хотелось бездумно нырнуть в суету улиц, отыскать семью и обнять каждого. Но сначала нужно позаботиться об их безопасности.

«Встречусь с вами сегодня, сообщу тебе, когда и где. А пока не выпускай Инге из виду и оберегай».

«Я защищаю его! — гордо заявил мальчик. — Нас преследуют демоны, я их чувствую и говорю, куда бежать».

«Ты молодец».

Майкл ненадолго замолчал, и Димас ощутил его недоверие, это болью кольнуло в груди.

«Ты ведь не предашь нас?» — наконец спросил мальчик.

«Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы вас не тронули».

«Мы любим тебя, па», — произнес на прощание Майкл, и у Димаса закружилась голова. Раньше дети не говорили ему о любви, и он не чувствовал нужды в этих словах, теперь же столь простое признание казалось самым важным в его жизни. Дети и муж любили его все эти годы, и он не имел права их теперь подвести.

— Да... — Димас тряхнул головой, стирая влагу с лица, и спрыгнул с пирамиды. Ему следовало поспешить, прежде чем Каридиан вернется и снова подчинит его себе.

  
  


##  **13) Глава тринадцатая**

Отыскать Риту не составило труда. Девица много времени проводила в казино Рояль в объятиях любовника. Димас ощутил ее сознание и настроение, только приблизившись к зданию. Рита была слегка пьяна, веселилась со своим мужчиной и не стеснялась, пользовалась его чувствами, выпрашивая подарки и забираясь в криминальные дела.

Димас даже невольно улыбнулся.

Контактера он вызвал мысленно. Велел явиться на задний двор, где на парковке отыскал свободный закуток. Тратить время на долгий разговор он не мог, но объясниться и дать указания было необходимо. Сейчас, когда от верности контактеров зависела жизнь его семьи, требовалось открыть свои мысли и договориться с ними по-человечески.

Сложно.

Рита, услышав его голос, встрепенулась. Легко отшила любвеобильного мафиози и выбежала на улицу в чем была. Слегка растрепанная, но все равно прекрасная, в тонком пеньюаре и наспех одетых туфельках. Ее эмоции — радость, нетерпение и явно беспокойство сквозили в каждом движении. Но заметив Димаса на парковке, скрытого тенью каменных сводов и машин, она запнулась и испуганно опустилась на колено.

— Димас? — произнесла она, не смея поднять взгляд.

Он никогда не представал перед ней в истинном обличье, изредка позволял проявляться некоторым чертам — но не так, с крыльями и рогами, с серебристо-серой кожей и длинными когтями. Димас не сомневался, что она видит перед собой исчадие ада.

— У меня к тебе важный разговор. — Он сделал к ней шаг, и она вздрогнула.

— Тебя не было очень долго, мы переживали, — прошептала девушка.

— Обстоятельства, — ответил он и сделал еще шаг. — Послушай, Рита. Выслушай серьезно и выполни все, что я скажу! — она напряглась, вжала голову в плечи. — Группа культистов связалась со старшим ифритом, и теперь собирают силы, чтобы открыть портал. Меня используют как проводника, подавляют физически, я не могу сопротивляться и потому рассчитываю только на вас. Тебя и Томаса.

Рита нервно передернула плечами. Подняла на него глаза и снова отвела в сторону. Димас не сомневался, что выглядит чудовищно, а еще аура силы Маркиза Фиары ломала волю. Он попытался принять человеческий облик, натянул привычную личину. Пусть голый, но не такой пугающий, Рите проще будет его понять. Димас, успокаиваясь, вздохнул и сел рядом с ней, ласково касаясь обнаженного плеча.

— Если вы не справитесь, вся Земля превратится в полигон для ифритов. Людей станут использовать как рабов, издеваться и мучить их, постепенно истребляя. Не будет больше привычной жизни и покоя, будущее не наступит и можно забыть о прогрессе, общество перестанет развиваться. Человечество вымрет. А уничтожив вас, ифриты отправятся на поиски нового мира, чтобы поглотить и его.

— Я постараюсь сделать, что могу. — Рита наконец подняла взгляд и слабо улыбнулась.

— Молодец. Но есть еще пара загвоздок.

Димас коснулся груди, извлекая на свет листы контактеров. Связь с ними чувствовалась постоянно, и Каридиан то и дело тянул у них силы. Если Маркизу потребуется, он легко уничтожит его слуг, не задумываясь о желаниях Димаса ни на секунду. И оставлять Каридиану свои уязвимые точки он не хотел.

Рита не сразу догадался, что он собирается сделать. А когда поняла, вскочила на ноги и бросилась к нему. Но было уже поздно. Димас разорвал контракт, разрушил их связь, и остатки магической бумаги посыпались девушке на плечи. Она вцепилась ему в ноги и разрыдалась.

— Почему... почему... — Рита сжалась под ним, отчаянно всхлипывая. Некогда роскошные шелковые локоны превратились в густую и непослушную рыжую шевелюру. Ее настоящие волосы, тонкие и ломкие, путались в мочалку. Тело, уже неидеальное, покрылось веснушками, вернулись старые шрамы и родинки, и ее ненавистное уродство — плохо сросшаяся с детства кость заставляла ее хромать.

Она вскинула на него отчаянный и злой взгляд, глаза светились зеленым и на пухлом лице выглядели смешными. Рита вся такая была — неуклюжая и забавная. Рыжая и смешная. Она приглянулась когда-то давно, зацепила пьяная своей неуемной веселостью, открытостью и способностью даже с весьма посредственной внешностью привлекать внимание.

— Я все для тебя делала! — выкрикнула она. — Почему ты так... почему?!

— Ты красивая, — произнес он уверенно. Она действительно была хороша и без его вмешательства. Просто люди не видели и не умели ценить... — Это единственный способ спасти вам жизнь. Если Каридиану потребуется энергия, он уничтожит вас первыми. Я не хочу никого терять.

Рита всхлипнула и посмотрела удивленно, не веря в его слова.

— Когда все закончится, я верну тебе все, что пожелаешь. Только веснушки не уберу, они милые.

— Глупые, — насупилась она.

— Ты сама глупая, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Я подарю тебе власть, красоту, могущество. Сделаю все и без контакта. Но ты должна мне помощь. Понимаешь?

— Позаботиться о твоей семье? — вспомнила она.

— Да, я направлю Инге к отцу Отису, там святая земля, и если Инге усилит барьер, никто не сможет к нему приблизиться. Но среди послушников Маркиза есть и обычные люди. От них вам и придется его защищать...

— А Томас?! — внезапно воскликнула Рита. — Ты и его лишил поддержки, он же калека! А Лиза! — Она испуганно зажала рукой рот.

— Его дочь я излечил без контакта. Как и обещал. Тебе нужно как можно быстрее связаться с Томасом и объяснить все, чтобы он не переживал. Томас хороший стрелок и сейчас сильнее обычного человека, поможет тебе разобраться с культистами.

— Он мне хвастался, — проворчала Рита, вспомнив про новые способности соперника. — Придется подыскать ему каталку, но я сделаю то, что ты просишь, — она вздохнула. — Когда все закончится, пообещай, что снова вернешь контракт. Мне нравилось быть с тобой связанной, чувствовать и понимать тебя...

— Быть рабой? — поморщился Димас.

— Нет. Союзником.

Она наконец поднялась на ноги. Немного вывернутая стопа не позволяла стоять ей прямо, и правое плечо оказалось выше левого. Раньше девушка компенсировала это обувью на каблуках разной высоты, а от хромоты отвлекала громкими разговорами и яркими образами. Рита всегда была особенной.

Димас обрадовался, что с Томасом не придется объясняться лично, все еще жгло стыдом воспоминание о последней встрече. Собственная несдержанность сейчас казалась проявлением слабости и примитивности его народа. Инге никогда бы так не сделал, даже если бы умирал от голода.

Мысли об Инге били в виски тревогой. Он не видел его уже так давно... и не знал, что сказать, чтобы тот не бросился ему на помощь и не рисковал собой. Димас понимал, что Инге будет желать сражаться, пусть даже лишенный оружия, он достаточно силен для мощного удара. И сможет уничтожить с десяток ифритов, или больше, но этого мало. И Инге не тронет людей, пусть даже они будут угрожать его жизни. Может, только ради детей поднимет на них руку, и то лишь накажет, не убьет.

Томас с его силой и навыками в стрельбе сможет дать отпор, а Рита, хитрая и изворотливая, найдет в сложившейся ситуации выход.

Хорошо, что есть те, кто готов встать на его сторону. Хорошо, что благодаря Инге он научился быть лучше и добрей.

Димас вздохнул. Пора действовать. Времени на раздумья и самобичевание нет. Он мысленно связался с сыном, попросил направить Инге к казино Рояль, и если Димас их там не встретит, отвезти папу в церковь к отцу Отису. Но он надеялся хотя бы на короткое свидание, лишь на секунду заглянуть в родные синие глаза и коснуться его руки. Тогда станет проще, незримая поддержка мужа всегда помогала.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Знакомая машина примчалась на закрытую парковку уже через десять минут. Инге выскочил с водительского сиденья, оставив детей внутри, и бросился к нему. К тому моменту Димас успел раздобыть одежду — приказал раздеться проходящему мимо посетителю казино и дожидался мужа в дорогом черном костюме. Инге же, бледный и взъерошенный, осунувшийся, дрожащий, бросился к нему в объятия, но Димас не позволил ему приблизиться. Их связь с таким трудом удалось скрыть от Маркиза, но если Инге его коснется, тот непременно почувствует запах малака на коже носителя. Димас не желал подставлять их всех.

— Не подходи, — приказал он, и Инге замер, из глаз лились слезы, отражались от синих радужек и светились голубым, рассекая его лицо.

Всего один шаг, и станет легче. Димас осознавал, что делает глупость и сам нарушает свои запреты, но остановиться не смог и приблизился, чуть касаясь его дрожащих рук.

— Вернись домой, любовь моя, прошу. — Инге смотрел на него с отчаянием, и до ломоты в пальцах захотелось его обнять.

— Все хорошо. — Димас провел костяшками по щеке, собирая слезы. — Приведи детей.

Инге не слушал, его боль вырывалась такими яркими всполохами, что Димас невольно вдохнул ее, и внутри стало жечь, просто обжигать, потому что делать ему больно он больше не хотел.

— Приведи детей, — повторил он строже, стараясь достучаться до него.

Инге послушно кивнул, бросился к машине и вытащил растрепанных мальчишек. Подвел их ближе. Димас притянул Майкла за руку, обнял, похлопал по спине. Тот ответил таким же жестом, и стало немного спокойнее. Наби жался, сонно тер руками лицо, а потом повис на шее, и Димас с упоением вдохнул его запах.

— Позаботьтесь о папе, — шепнул он каждому, и Майкл ответственно ответил: «Да».

Димас снова взглянул на мужа, тот все еще плакал и смотрел с отчаянием. И Димас решился — притянул его ближе, крепко обнял, чувствуя, как трепетно стучит сердце в его груди. Хотелось утешить и сказать, что бояться нечего и все вскоре станет на свои места, но Димас понимал, что будет еще хуже, и Инге остается только прятаться и скрываться. Детей не убьют, Каридиан не понял, насколько эти дети ценны, не придал им значения. А Майкл определенно ифрит, очень сильный и уже сейчас способный дать отпор. Наби — малак, еще маленький и его силы не проявились, но через пару лет он уже встанет на крыло и начнет летать.

А Инге...

Если Каридиан доберется до малака, то его растерзают, разорвут на части и сожрут, забирая то, что должно принадлежать лишь Димасу.

— Инге, — шепнул он, осторожно поцеловав его в щеку, — отправляйся с детьми к отцу Отису, побудь у него пару месяцев...

Инге попытался вырваться, желая что-то спросить, глянуть в глаза, но Димас удержал, а потому поцеловал в мягкие соленые губы. Горячие и вкусные, пропитанные любовью и бесконечным желанием близости. Слишком вкусные, чтобы оторваться... Как же редко он его целовал, просто так, не в страсти, а проявляя другие чувства, о которых хотелось сейчас рассказать. В груди что-то сжалось, сдавило так, что Димас с трудом удержал болезненный стон. А в разум рвался посторонний.

— Один из Маркизов смог пробиться на Землю, меня подчинили, и ты должен убраться подальше, — пробормотал он быстро, с трудом удерживая чужой контроль.

— Я могу помочь...

— Нет! — Димас невольно рыкнул. — Уходи сейчас!

Сопротивление причиняло боль, не физическую, а сверхъестественную, которой невозможно было противиться. Инге с отчаянием смотрел, и хотелось оставить его рядом, но вместе с тем Димас отчетливо понимал, что нельзя.

— Убирайся! — закричал он что есть сил. — Беги! Спасайся! — Голос Димаса утонул в оглушающем рыке.

Инге сорвался с места, схватил детей и взмыл в небо, прежде чем Димас когтистой лапой расцарапал ему грудь. Внутренняя агрессия пылала красным перед глазами, эмоции жгли радужку, но он не смотрел ввысь и гасил все на корню. Не позволял окончательно управлять собой и последовать за скрывшимся малаком. Димас дал Инге время, чтобы уйти, хотя понимал — теперь Каридиан знает об их связи и не оставит это без внимания. Малак — его первостепенная цель. Серьезная преграда, препятствие на пути выполнения их плана. Другие ангелы не явятся спасать человечество, порталов больше не осталось, малаки слишком сильно верят в заключенный договор. И пока они будут пытаться вести переговоры, Ифрит покорит Землю, превратив всех людей в своих рабов.

Инге стоял у них на пути. И был отличным источником силы.

Димаса охватила дрожь от понимания, что теперь Каридиан знает главную слабость малака. И он сам в этом виноват, сам указал, подсказал, как его сломить.

— Нет, нет же, — пробормотал он, скидывая чужие эмоции.

«Да», — раздался в голове глухой ответ.

Контроль усилился, ломая так сильно, что Димаса выгнуло болью, и он закричал. Человеческая личина пала. Крылья разорвали одежду и с силой расправились, разрезая близстоящий автомобиль. Легко подняв себя в воздух, он сделал круг над местом встречи, а потом направился к висящей над городом пирамиде. Приближалось время открытия портала, и теперь Каридиан знал, как поймать свою жертву.

Приземлившись на каменный пол, Каридиан послал ментальный призыв, возвращая своих сторонников на базу. Сразу над городом появились черные точки, ифриты шли на зов, подхватив на руки человеческих прислужников. Они все занимались поисками, рыскали на земле и в воздухе, но Майкл, чувствуя их присутствие, сумел прятать Инге почти месяц. Теперь Каридиан придумал новый план.

— Больше не тратьте время на поиски. Вытащите малака очередной жертвой к его кристаллу и сообщите, что, если он желает увидеть Димаса живым, должен пойти с вами добровольно!

##  **14) Глава четырнадцатая**

Димас не мог самостоятельно даже моргать. Дышалось тяжело, хотелось вдохнуть полной грудью, чтобы успокоить стук сердца и выровнять пульс, но тело было как деревянное, не принимало воздух и только дергалось непослушно. Каридиан хохотал. Наслаждался властью и чужой слабостью. Он раз за разом мысленно, специально для Димаса, описывал, как будет уничтожать малака, и восторгался реакцией.

Димас уже не сдерживался. Ругался, проклинал Маркиза Фиары, не вспоминая о статусе и не думая о возможном наказании. Он хотел защитить свою семью любой ценой и надеялся, что Майкл не отпустит Инге на помощь людям. Что Томас и Рита остановят послушников, не подпустят их достаточно близко, чтобы ставить Инге условия, и что Инге не пойдет у них на поводу. Хотя последнее точно не случится.

Каридиан контролировал его тело, но не мог удержать мысли, и Димас то и дело связывался с Майклом, стараясь быть в курсе всех событий. Его семье пришлось несладко. Инге не смог сразу добраться до церкви и спрятался среди людей. Бродил по городу, скрывая лицо и волосы, малака постоянно тянуло помочь страдающим, но дети его удерживали. Майкл подговорил Наби, и тот начинал орать, стоило Инге спустить сына с рук.

Первую ночь они провели в грязной подворотне, прятались среди мусорных контейнеров. Какой-то сердобольный бездомный угостил их бутербродами и пустил в свой самодельный дом. С Инге всегда так — за его случайную улыбку и теплые слова окружающие готовы сделать что угодно. Сейчас это было только на руку — люди, особенно лишенные мирских благ, помогали от души, давали приют и питали его своими чувствами.

Утром Майкл повел их в порт Гранвиля, скрывал под сваями моста и у доков между брошенными лодками. Инге тянуло выполнять долг, защищать тех, кого намеренно пытали и убивали ифриты, но дети удерживали его, и тогда Инге лишь беспомощно плакал. Димас видел его слезы глазами сына, хотелось утешить, прижать к своей груди, чтобы сказать: «Все будет хорошо».

— Все будет хорошо, — говорил Майкл своему папе.

Вторую ночь они провели в заброшенной квартире. Там их отыскала направленная в помощь Рита и отвезла к отцу Отису. Димас вздохнул с облегчением, когда все они собрались под защитой церкви. Он видео тепло веры, излучаемое Отисом и всем строением. Святой отец действительно любил и переживал за его семью. При встрече он крепко обнял заплаканного Инге, поцеловал его ладони, а потом ходил следом с молитвами, прося великих Стражей позаботиться о них.

Почти три дня Димас чувствовал себя спокойно, потому что Инге и дети находились в безопасности. Но кто-то прознал об их укрытии, к дверям церкви явились культисты и стали требовать отдать им малака. Ифриты приблизиться не могли, но это не мешало фанатикам барабанить в запертые ставни и грозить оружием. К счастью, церковь располагалась в людном месте и фанатики не могли бесчинствовать, опасаясь появления полиции, но с наступлением ночи начался настоящий штурм.

Здание церкви, старое и хорошо укрепленное, отлично держало оборону несколько часов. Томас, отстреливаясь, уложил пятерых, Рита, Анна и еще две служительницы спрятали Наби в кельях. Майкл старался усмирить Инге, который рвался спасать раненых. Отец Отис взывал к их сердцам. Все вокруг казалось чудовищно неправильным, Димас не мог больше советовать Майклу, потому что сам ничего не понимал. От звуков выстрелов ребенок вздрагивал, его страх погружал Димаса в первобытное безумие, когда хотелось прорваться сквозь телесную оболочку и прийти на помощь.

Но он не мог даже шевельнуться. Штурм закончился, и Инге добровольно вышел из церкви.

Томаса ранили, двери не выдержали напора, и в здание ворвались вооруженные культисты. Отис попытался остановить их своим телом, но его вырубили и наставили на оставшихся оружие. Инге не мог рисковать чужими жизнями и тем более сыном. Он спокойно выслушал выдвинутые условия и ушел с ними, оставив плачущего Майкла наедине с отчаянными мыслями отца.

К пирамиде малака доставили через час. Но сначала им пришлось отправиться за его кристаллом души, что уже вторую неделю рядом с общественным пляжем охранял десяток прислужников от любопытных туристов и властей. Димас надеялся, что, получив свое оружие, Инге будет сопротивляться, убьет всех, кто напал на близких ему людей и детей. Но с отчаянием понимал — Инге не такой и выполнит данное слово.

На Инге надели наручники из духовной решетки, ноги тоже сковали, он почти не мог двигаться. Димас, увидев его, дернулся, но Каридиан тут же усадил тело на место и властным жестом приказал ифритам действовать.

Инге привели в центр залы, поставили напротив Димаса, и трое ифритов стали срывать с него одежду. Жадно крутили и толкали, царапали кожу и со смехом оставляли на нем отметины. Белоснежная тонкая кожа покрылась кровавыми разводами. Скованный Инге не мог сопротивляться и с трудом держался на ногах.

Димас молчал. Он не мог преодолеть контроль, но от гнева в груди горело.

С Инге сорвали все до последней тряпки. Абсолютного голого швырнули на пол, и один из ифритов приподнял ему задницу, пристраиваясь между ног. Это стало последней каплей. Димас рванул вперед, вложил в это все свои силы и смог оттолкнуть посягнувшего на его мужа ублюдка.

Инге поднял на него испуганный взгляд. В нем мелькнула нежность, и Димас, не удержавшись, коснулся щеки.

— Все хорошо, тебе нечего бояться, — хрипло произнес он.

— Мне не страшно в твоих руках, любовь моя, — выдохнул Инге, и у Димаса зазвенело в ушах.

Из-за сопротивления тело нещадно ломило, из лопнувших в носу сосудов потекла кровь. Каридиан слизнул ее, усмехнулся и вернулся к своему креслу.

— Приготовьте его для ритуала. Будем начинать.

Инге подняли на ноги. Бледного. Голого. Повели к жертвенному камню и уложили между рунными надписями. Его кожа на темном словно светилась. Излучала тепло, к которому хотелось прикоснуться.

«Прикоснешься. И заберешь все!» — Каридиан насмехался. Он понимал его чувства и намеренно толкал вперед, наслаждаясь сопротивлением.

«Когда все закончится, я и тебя прикончу, — пообещал он. — Мне не нужны предатели».

Димас двинулся в жертвенному камню, не контролируя тело, хотя сопротивлялся изо всех сил, навис над распростертым Инге и поднял для удара когтистую руку.

— Я... я... — Димас пытался что-то сказать, задыхался, неспособный побороть Каридиана. Сопротивлялся, оттягивая последнее мгновение, чтобы хоть напоследок поймать взгляд Инге, почувствовать вкус его губ.

«Забери его жизнь, не медли!» — приказ звенел каждой мышцей в теле, не позволяя сопротивляться. Но Димас не хотел... Инге вскинул голову, синие глаза словно выцвели, он смотрел с такой болью, что она ощущалась кончиками пальцев. Но не насыщала ни капли. Она отражалась в собственном теле сопротивлением.

— Позаботься о детях, — прошептал Инге.

— Я... — Он не успел ничего сказать.

Рука, без его воли, вонзилась в грудь, разорвала ткани и схватила духовный кристалл. Силы хлынули широкой рекой, не позволяя мыслить и говорить. Инге отдавал все сам, добровольно. И его жизненные силы питали в сто крат сильнее. От насыщения физическое потеряло границу. Димас чувствовал, как тело становится больше, растет, переполненное магией. Он ощущал, как по ту сторону барьера к нему тянутся мысли Маркизов и самого Герцога. Они ждали открытия портала, и Димасу хватило бы сил, чтобы порвать пространство и впустить их всех, сделать проход постоянным, позволяя армии Ифрита покорить Землю.

«Люблю».

Научиться любить несложно. Нужно просто захотеть.

«Я люблю тебя».

Слова хрупкой мыслью осели на языке. Димас посмотрел на сломанное тело в своих руках, сжал крепче кристалл души, и тот развернулся в огромную косу. Принял его как владельца, позволяя пользоваться на свое усмотрение. Теперь у Димаса было оружие. Самое сильное на этой планете оружие и впитанные от малака силы, одарившие его мощной энергией. Магия текла в венах, наполняла до краев. Огромное тело сбросило оковы, освободилось от контроля или стало сильнее его. Где-то в подсознании Димас все еще слышал ликующий голос Маркиза Фиары, тот был уверен, что Димас в его власти и вот-вот направит свою мощь на портал. Но контроля оказалось недостаточно, а жизненная сила Инге позволила ему сопротивляться. Димас шагнул к арке, фанатики опустились на пол, встали на колени, завывая молитвенные песнопения. Они ждали, что Димас откроет проход.

Вместо этого, размахнувшись огромной косой, Димас ударил по своему кристаллу. Энергетическая решетка лопнула, и коса разбила кристалл на тысячи мелких осколков. Они пылью осыпались на пол пирамиды, окончательно разрывая связь подчинения.

Он освободился, избавился от пут, но слишком поздно. Хотелось рубить и уничтожать. Отомстить за чужую боль и унижение.

Следующим взмахом Димас разметал фанатиков и приспешников. Разрубил их, карая за нарушение запретов и за то, что навредили его семье. Коса малака испепелила тела смертных и ифритов. Крошила гранит и рушила своды. Димас уничтожил арку, разрубил ее на мелкие куски, не оставив возможности собрать ее вновь. Следом на пол все еще парящей пирамиды повалились обломки крыши. Димас расправил огромные крылья, поднимая себя в воздух и теперь рубил на куски саму пирамиду. На город сыпались камни, гранитные глыбы падали на дорогу, пробивали машины и ломали асфальт.

Димас не останавливался. Коса сияла яростью и гневом. Невысказанным признанием. Орудие малака перешло к нему, и теперь он вершил правосудие. Он решал, кто достоин жизни, а кто нет.

Никто не достоин. Если с ним не будет Инге, другим тоже незачем жить.

Пирамида потеряла стабильность. Разрушенная, она стала падать вниз, и Димас рванул внутрь, подхватывая Инге на руки. В огромных ладонях Инге казался крошечным и совершенно беспомощным. Уложив мужа на локоть, Димас любовался застывшей улыбкой на его губах.

Остатки пирамиды с грохотом рухнули на город, поднимая столбы пыли. Ярость сошла на нет, чувства успокоились и на душе воцарился мир. Вселенная развернулась перед ним в новых красках. Ванкувер больше не пах болью и смертью, сейчас Димас ощущал в нем радость и любовь.

Люди любили друг друга, заботились о детях и супругах, стремились к лучшему и изменяли свою жизнь. И Димас смог ощутить себя частью их бытия, словно стал частичкой каждого из них.

Над заливом медленно вставало солнце, начинался новый день и другая жизнь. Димас лишился свой кристалла и не собирался его восстанавливать, а значит, старшие ифриты больше не имеют над ним власти. Они потеряли последнюю возможность вернуться на Землю, потому что Димас больше такого не допустит. Люди и семья будут под его покровительством.

Майклу тоже хватит сил, чтобы противостоять вторжению. Вдвоем они защитят Наби и помогут обрести юному малаку счастье. Ему и миллионам других страждущих. Дети ждали его внизу, в этом городе, нуждающемся в спасителе, они переживали за него и любили. И Димас любил их в ответ.

Азир как-то спросил, изменил бы он свою жизнь, если бы была такая возможность. Димас не желал ничего менять ни тогда, ни сейчас. За эти десять лет, что Инге был рядом, он познал настоящие чувства и нашел истинное счастье. Теперь ему предстоит создать светлое будущее для своих детей.

И Инге...

Тело Инге еле заметно шевельнулось, сползло с неудобно подставленного локтя, и Димас осторожно пальцами поправил ему волосы.

— Не бойся. Теперь все позади, любовь моя.

— В твоих руках...

_ 29.09.19-11.02.20 _


End file.
